


El Sodomita

by CatiZza



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Detective, Gen, Religious Discussion, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Монтерее, а затем и в Лос-Анджелесе происходят изощренные убийства. На груди каждого покойника вырезана надпись, явственно свидетельствующая о пагубной наклонности — но правда ли это? Зорро предстоит выяснить, кто за этим стоит и какую роль играет в этой партии каждый актер.<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: затрагивается вопрос религии и терпимости. Текст написан для FC-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Каждое утро для Хосефы Эспинозы, дочери горшечника Хосе, начиналось одинаково – на самом рассвете она приходила на площадь, натягивала тент над прилавком, выставляла новые горшки и тарелки и принималась ожидать покупателей.  
В такую рань на базаре появлялись разве что редкие слуги каких-нибудь знатных господ, покупающие свежие продукты, чтобы успеть приготовить завтрак для хозяев. И мало кто из них интересовался посудой, по крайней мере, глиняными горшками. Знатные господа могли позволить себе вещи подороже, а покупатели, которых интересовал товар Хосефы, приходили на рынок позже, закончив с утренними делами.   
Никто бы не занял прилавок Хосефы, поэтому девушка могла бы и поспать лишние полчаса, тем более что старый Хосе баловал единственную дочь и охотно дал бы ей вздремнуть, но на рассвете уезжал по делам Хавьер Акоста, курьер и порученец коменданта Монтерея. Возвращался он поздно вечером, и утро было единственным временем, когда Хосефа могла увидеть его.   
Высокий, статный, красивый - когда он проносился на своем коне мимо, сеньорита Эспиноза отчаянно жалела, что не торгует какими-нибудь яблоками: горшок не предложишь в подарок вечно занятому курьеру, а румяное яблоко пришлось бы кстати.   
Хавьер, проголодавшись в дальней дороге, вспомнил бы о яблоке, положенном в сумку, и, поднося его к губам, подумал бы о черноглазой сеньорите, торгующей на площади…  
Размечтавшаяся Хосефа споткнулась о подвернувшийся под ногу камень и чуть не уронила мешок с тарелками. Надо поспешить — не хватало ещё, расставляя товар на прилавке, пропустить момент, когда красавец-курьер поскачет мимо. Предприимчивая Хосефа припасла для него яблоко и даже придумала предлог, с которым можно остановить гонца — в деревушке дальше по дороге жила родственница семьи Эспиноза, тетушка Лусия, и можно попросить передать ей что-нибудь… например, тарелку или чашку. Все равно Хавьер верхом, ему не тяжело, и отклоняться от маршрута не надо…  
Расставляя тарелки, Хосефа нет-нет, да и поглядывала на дорогу, но солнце уже встало, а молодой сеньор Акоста так и не появился.   
Что могло с ним случиться? Неужели у коменданта Монтерея не нашлось никаких поручений сегодня? Или курьер, не приведи небеса, заболел? Надо бы поспрашивать кого-нибудь из гарнизона…   
На площади потихоньку появлялись люди, воздух заполнился разговорами, шумом, стуком копыт и грохотом повозок. Хосефа не сразу расслышала среди всего этого шума женский крик, а повернувшись, обнаружила, что возле колодца собирается толпа.   
Заметив солдат из гарнизона, присоединившихся к толпе, сеньорита Эспиноза направилась к ним с намерением спросить, не видели ли они сегодня сеньора Хавьера Акосту.  
Солдаты протолкались к самому колодцу, и Хосефа, оттесненная зеваками, не смогла подойти ближе. Люди волновались, толпились, не давая рассмотреть причину собрания, и Хосефа, покружив около стены спин и, не найдя лазейки, встала рядом, пытаясь привстать на цыпочки повыше.   
— Ну, что уставились? — высокий хмурый сержант махнул рукой. — Разойдитесь! Тут не на что глазеть! Капрал Вивес, сообщите коменданту!  
Усатый капрал, придерживая шляпу, принялся протискиваться сквозь толпу и, с трудом выбравшись, побежал к гарнизону.   
— Найдите носилки! — приказал сержант. — Да разойдитесь же вы! — гаркнул он, и люди расступились, но далеко не отошли. Ничего не понимающая Хосефа смогла заглянуть в щель между плеч молодого кабальеро и стоящего рядом индейца, но рассмотреть что-либо не смогла — увидела только, что солдаты возятся около колодца, то ли поднимая что-то, то ли, наоборот, раскладывая. Наконец один из солдат отошел в сторону, и Хосефа, судорожно вдохнув, зажала руками рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть.  
Около колодца лежал покойник. Разодранная одежда, залитая кровью, залитый кровью песок вокруг, рядом одиноко валяется шляпа.  
Как же Хосефа не заметила его?  
Она ведь пришла с другой стороны и не подходила ещё к колодцу — так что же, покойник все это время был здесь?  
Кто-то подпихнул Хосефу в плечо, и она обернулась, отходя в сторону — к колодцу в сопровождении четверых солдат направлялся комендант Монтерея, капитан Висенте Агилар.  
— Расступитесь, — коротко и негромко бросил он, и этот приказ, в отличие от криков сержанта, возымел куда большее действие. Толпа расступилась, и Хосефа смогла рассмотреть тело. Одежда, покрытая кровью и пылью, показалась ей смутно знакомой, но лицо покойника было изуродовано до неузнаваемости. Комендант присел возле трупа, разглядывая его, затем обыскал покойника и вытащил из внутреннего кармана его куртки мятые письма, запечатанные сургучной печатью. Изучив их, комендант нахмурился и оттянул ворот рваной рубашки. Наконец, выпростав из-под одежды перепачканный кровью медальон на цепочке, комендант повертел его в пальцах и, отбросив, поднялся на ноги.  
— Принесите носилки, — велел он.  
— Кто это, капитан? — спросил сержант.  
— Хавьер Акоста, — ответил комендант.  
Хосефа почувствовала, что земля у неё под ногами пошла волнами, и оперлась на первое, что попалось под руку.  
Хавьер… Красавец Хавьер… Как же так? Нет, нет, этого не может быть. Не может… Хосефа ведь припасла для него яблоко сегодня, она хотела… Как же так…  
— Сеньорита? — девушка с трудом расслышала голос рядом и не сразу сообразила, что оперлась на руку стоящего рядом мужчины. — Сеньорита, с вами все хорошо?   
Он осторожно взял её за руку, увлекая прочь от толпы и покойника.  
— Пойдемте, — мягко, но решительно он повел её в сторону таверны. — Вам нужно что-нибудь выпить. Вы знали его?  
— Кого? — повернулась Хосефа, опираясь на его руку — ноги слушались плохо, колени дрожали, норовя подкоситься.   
— Хавьера Акосту, — уточнил мужчина.  
— Я?.. Нет, нет, я не знала его, — замотала головой Хосефа. — Пустите, пустите, я… там мои тарелки…  
— Тарелки никуда не уйдут, — мужчина решительно сжал её руку и подвел к крыльцу таверны. — Вам надо выпить. У вас такой вид, как будто вы вот-вот упадете.  
Хосефа хотела возразить, но её ноги все-таки подкосились, и потемневшая улица ухнула куда-то вниз.   
  
— Сеньор комендант? — сержант Ривас козырнул и замер на пороге. На лежащее на столе тело он старался не смотреть, хотя оно и было накрыто покрывалом. Хлопочущий около него монах не обратил на сержанта никакого внимания. Стоящий ближе к дверям капитан Агилар обернулся и приглашающе кивнул.  
— Сержант, — негромко позвал он, — вы помните труп, который ваши уланы нашли неделю назад на заднем дворе таверны?   
— Помню, — сержант машинально перекрестился.  
— Взгляните-ка, — комендант подошел ближе и поднял покрывало. Сержант нахмурился, глядя на алеющие на груди трупа буквы.  
 _El Sodomita._  
— Кажется, на том трупе была такая же надпись, а? — повернулся комендант.  
— Да, капитан. Точно такая же.   
Висенте невесело хмыкнул и снова опустил покрывало.   
— Ваши предложения, сержант?  
  
— Я не знаю, сеньор комендант, — ответил тот после паузы. — Похоже, мы имеем дело с сумасшедшим. Насколько я слышал, сеньор Хавьер Акоста был помолвлен с сеньоритой Арройо, и до дня их свадьбы осталось меньше месяца… Вряд ли он…  
Сержант умолк и указал подбородком на накрытый покрывалом труп. Комендант понятливо кивнул.  
— Предыдущая жертва — сеньор Альваро Охеда, — известен в городе, как примерный семьянин, у него трое детей, быть того не может, чтобы он…  
— Может, — бросил комендант. — Я знал таких людей. Но откуда убийце знать?   
— Бывший любовник? — выбритые щеки сержанта Риваса слегка порозовели.   
— Возможно. Иначе откуда бы он узнал об этом?  
— А если он ошибся? — нахмурился сержант. — Мы не знаем, по какому принципу он выбирает своих жертв.   
— А если он ошибается — тем более нельзя оставлять его на свободе, — Висенте скрестил руки на груди. — Сержант Ривас, проверьте, кто приехал в город за последний месяц, и отрядите пятерых улан, я еду в миссию.   
— В миссию, сеньор комендант?  
— В миссию, — кивнул капитан. — Исповедники знают все и обо всех. Им придется нарушить тайну исповеди.   
— Сеньор комендант, но…  
— Я преследую благую цель, — губы Висенте растянула неприятная улыбка, — я ищу убийцу. Разве не следует святым отцам помочь мне найти человека, который дерзнул отбирать у людей самый ценный из Божьих даров? Разве не следует святым отцам придти на помощь нуждающимся, разве следует им стоять в стороне, глядя на смерть и беззаконие? Выполняйте приказ, сержант.   
— Э… — сержант Ривас смутился и, не найдя слов, козырнул и развернулся, зашагав прочь.   
Висенте проводил его взглядом и подошел к столу, откидывая покрывало.  
Мальчик, мальчик, красивый, веселый мальчик, чтобы сделали с твоим прекрасным лицом?  
Хавьер был моложе Висенте на десять лет, красивый, смешливый и очень перспективный. Он увязался за полком капитана Агилара в одной из деревень, хотел пойти служить в королевскую армию, но Висенте отговорил — что ему там делать, привыкшему к свободе? Бойкий и веселый мальчишка до боли напоминал Висенте младшего брата Лоренсо, умершего от оспы, и незаметно для себя самого капитан начал заботиться о пареньке. Непыльная работа курьера оказалась для непоседливого Хавьера самой подходящей. Висенте не боялся отпускать его — мальчишка отлично стрелял и прекрасно фехтовал, он быстро схватывал, охотно учился, и капитану нравилось его учить.   
А потом Хавьер подрос, но так и не начал заглядываться на молодых сеньорит. После третьей отвергнутой девушки Висенте затащил его в кабинет для обстоятельного разговора — и перепуганный злостью наставника парень сознался, что его сердце принадлежит Висенте. Он умолял его не прогонять, умолял не отталкивать, говорил, что без названного старшего брата ему не будет жизни, обещал, что не покусится на Висенте даже в мыслях… Агилар оставил его при себе с условием, что Хавьер все-таки женится. Хотя бы для вида. И даже нашел для него подходящую невесту, сам похлопотал о том, чтобы родители дали согласие на брак…  
А теперь Хавьер — то, что от него осталось, — лежит на столе, успевший окоченеть.   
Висенте аккуратно коснулся промытых от крови и песка волос и, вытащив нож, срезал прядь и завернул в платок.   
Спи спокойно, мальчик.  
Пусть тебе приснятся хорошие сны.  
  
— Сеньор комендант! — козырнул сержант Ривас, застывая на пороге. — Лошади оседланы, уланы ждут вас.  
— Благодарю вас, сержант, — Висенте кивнул. — К моему возвращению я жду от вас список приезжих.  
— Будет сделано, капитан, — сержант снова козырнул и посторонился, пропуская коменданта к выходу.


	2. ***

— Диего, сын мой! — обрадованный падре Фелипе спустился с крыльца, спеша навстречу.  
— Добрый день, святой отец, — улыбнулся в ответ Диего, слезая с лошади. — Я слышал, в этом году яблоки уродились особенно большие?  
— Божьими молитвами и нашим трудом, — скромно кивнул священник.  
— Отец предлагает прислать вам людей на помощь, — Диего привязал лошадь к коновязи.  
— Лишние руки нам никогда не помешают, однако не нужна ли вам самим помощь в сборе урожая? — священник приглашающе махнул рукой, и молодой де ла Вега, благодарно кивнув, направился к входу в миссию.   
— Наши яблони в этом году почти не плодоносят, — Диего покачал головой. — К тому же с них опадают листья — кажется, их едят какие-то насекомые. Мы боремся с ними, но отвоевать урожай не удалось: с двадцати деревьев набирается всего две корзины — куда это годится?  
— Это никуда не годится, — покачал головой падре Фелипе.  
— Поэтому мы с удовольствием поможем вам в сборе урожая в обмен на пару корзин яблок. Иначе не из чего будет гнать сидр в этом году, — Диего усмехнулся.  
— Конечно, сын мой, рады будем помочь, — падре улыбнулся в ответ и открыл двери в кабинет. — Не желаешь ли глоток вина с дороги?  
— С удовольствием, — кивнул Диего.  
  
В кабинете падре Фелипе после долгой и жаркой дороги было тихо и прохладно, даже, пожалуй, зябко — жилые кельи прятались в тени деревьев и часовни, и лучи солнца еще не добрались туда. Диего машинально отметил, что падре очень удачно выбрал местоположение кабинета: днем он прятался в тени, а к вечеру, когда воздух начнет остывать, солнце доберется до окон и прогреет кабинет как следует.  
Священник разлил по стаканам вино и протянул один из них Диего.  
— Благодарю вас, падре, — молодой человек взял стакан и сделал пару глотков.  
Выдержанное монастырское вино, разбавленное холодной водой, прекрасно утолило жажду и настроило на благодушный лад. Сразу захотелось поговорить о чем-то высоком, оставив ненадолго в стороне мирские дела вроде сбора фруктов.   
— Падре! — в кабинет, держа в руках полную корзину яблок, заглянул молодой послушник. — Смотрите! И это только с одного дерева! Как думаете, поместится ли все в погреб, или…  
— Не беспокойся, Освальдо, наш друг, сеньор де ла Вега, хочет выкупить часть яблок, — падре Фелипе улыбнулся и обернулся к Диего. — Вот, полюбуйтесь, сын мой, какой урожай Господь послал нам в награду за труды.  
Диего подошел ближе и вытащил из корзинки одно из яблок, большое и круглое, с алыми боками, не тронутыми вредителями.  
— Кажется, здесь сконцентрировалась вся сила земли Калифорнии, — усмехнулся Диего. — Пожалуй, отец с удовольствием выкупит половину урожая, падре, я сейчас же поеду на гасиенду и пришлю слуг вам на помощь.   
— Падре, — позвал Освальдо, — куда девать яблоки? Нам не хватает корзин.  
— Ссыпайте их в кучу где-нибудь в тени, но смотрите, чтобы они не отбили бока, — велел священник, и Освальдо, кивнув, подхватил корзину и скрылся за дверью.   
— Я не видел его здесь раньше, — Диего задумчиво повертел в руках яблоко.  
— Это Освальдо, послушник из миссии в Монтерее, — падре добродушно улыбнулся и отхлебнул из своего стакана. — Он прибыл сюда пару дней назад, помочь со сбором урожая. Он говорит, в Монтерее яблоки тоже уродились на славу, и тамошний настоятель решил, что нам здесь может потребоваться помощь.   
— Хорошо, что он приехал один, — Диего усмехнулся. — Если бы приехали хотя бы пятеро, нашим слугам пришлось бы соперничать с ними за яблоки.  
— Их уродилось действительно много, так что хватит на всех, — падре кивнул на опустевший стакан. — Ещё вина?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — Диего подставил стакан.  
К вечеру гасиенда семьи де ла Вега вся пропиталась запахами сладкой выпечки. Фиеста, устроенная доном Алехандро, собрала «на яблочный пирог» всех друзей и соседей. Пироги с яблоками, яблочное варенье, жареная с яблоками дичь — столы ломились от изобилия угощений.  
— Предлагаю ввести в Калифорнии праздник — День Яблока, — усмехнулся Диего, глядя на веселящихся гостей.  
— Это интересное предложение, я напишу о нем губернатору, — в тон ему усмехнулся дон Алехандро. — Полагаю, после этого праздника жители Лос-Анджелеса долго не смогут видеть яблоки.  
— Кое-кто, кажется, уже не очень-то им рад, — Диего кивнул в сторону сидящего за одним из столов Монастарио. Комендант Лос-Анджелеса сидел с таким видом, как будто яблоки ему во всех блюдах попадались исключительно кислые.   
— Его обязательно было приглашать? — вполголоса поинтересовался Диего.  
— А я его и не приглашал, — вздохнул дон Алехандро. — Он сам пришел. Не выгонять же мне его было.  
— Он пришел испортить праздник? — нахмурился младший де ла Вега. — Знаешь, бывает такой тип людей, которым крайне грустно от того, что другим весело.  
— Очень похоже, что сеньор комендант из таких людей, — согласно кивнул отец.  
— Надо спросить у него, что стало причиной его печали, иначе, боюсь, от его присутствия весь сваренный Долорес компот превратится в сидр раньше срока. И это будет очень кислый сидр.   
Дон Алехандро усмехнулся и покачал головой. Диего направился было к столу, за которым устроился комендант, но его опередила одна из сеньорит, подошедшая первой и пригласившая Монастарио на танец. Оценивший смелость комендант не стал отказывать девушке и встал из-за стола.   
Танец только начался, и караулить коменданта не было смысла. Да и ни к чему демонстрировать свой интерес — чем меньше капитан будет обращать внимание на Диего, тем лучше.  
Когда молодой человек вернулся к отцу, то застал его разговаривающим с другим пожилым доном, показавшимся Диего смутно знакомым.  
— Диего, мальчик! — обрадовался тот. — Как ты вырос! Настоящий кабальеро!  
Диего краем глаза заметил, как нахмурился и отвернулся отец, но возразить не успел — мужчина сгреб его в объятия, похлопывая по спине. Диего не сразу вспомнил, кто это и почему он так рад встрече, и, сообразив наконец, обрадованно засмеялся.  
— Дон Рауль Агуэро! Рад вас видеть! Как поживает ваша дочь?  
— Все молодые кабальеро при встрече задают мне этот вопрос, — сеньор Агуэро заговорщически подмигнул. — Особенно с тех пор, как Исабель исполнилось восемнадцать.  
  
— Ого, уже восемнадцать? — искренне удивился Диего. — Как быстро летит время!  
— Восемнадцать, — кивнул сеньор Агуэро. — Пока ты учился в Испании, она выросла настоящей красавицей, такой же, как и её покойная мать. Между прочим, дон Алехандро, моя дочь отлично держится в седле, и я бы хотел пригласить вас с сыном на конную прогулку.   
— Отличная мысль! — нарочито громко ответил дон Алехандро и покосился на сына, который тут же увидел на крыше что-то очень интересное и принялся это рассматривать.  
Диего старательно глазел на крышу, как будто там и впрямь внезапно что-то выросло. Зная дона Алехандро, сослаться на важные дела завтра не получится — уж он-то точно знает, что сын ничем не занят. Ладно, в конце концов, они не виделись с Исабель уже очень давно, и Диего действительно было интересно посмотреть, как она выглядит сейчас. Он помнил Исабель маленькой и тонкой, она легко пряталась за старым деревом, растущим на заднем дворе гасиенды семьи Агуэро, и Диего, когда они играли в прятки, первым делом шел искать её туда.   
От воспоминаний его отвлек Бернардо. Слуга был явно взволнован, и так размахивал руками, что чуть не выбил из руки дона Алехандро стакан с сидром.  
— Что? — Диего повернулся и нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что хочет сказать Бернардо. — Так, тихо, спокойно, помедленнее. Извините нас, — кивнул он сеньору Агуэро и отвел Бернардо в сторону.  
— Рассказывай, — велел он.  
Бернардо кивнул и указал на себя, показал пальцами идущие ножки и махнул в сторону кухни, сделал вид, что что-то поднимает, подхватывает под мышку и несет, затем изобразил, как вытаскивает из этого «чего-то» что-то круглое, рассматривая. Затем он удовлетворенно кивнул и сделал вид, что надкусывает вытащенный предмет.  
— Ты пошел на кухню, чтобы принести корзину с яблоками? — уточнил Диего.  
Слуга кивнул и снова изобразил, как несет корзину, затем повертел головой, поднес руку к голове, показывая, что прислушивается к чему-то, и начал осторожно красться на месте. Изобразив, как он выглянул из-за угла, Бернардо словно увидел что-то на земле.  
— Ты услышал странный звук и пошел посмотреть, что там, — кивнул Диего. — И что там было?  
Бернардо закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что?! — Диего подался вперед. — Он все ещё там?  
Бернардо закивал и, ухватив хозяина за рукав, потащил за собой.  
  
Труп все ещё был на месте — он полусидел около стены, ничем не закрытый, всем своим видом призывая быстрее себя обнаружить. Хорошо, что первым его увидел Бернардо, а не кто-то из служанок, иначе поднялся бы крик и среди гостей началась бы паника, а привлекать раньше времени внимание Монастарио Диего не хотелось совершенно.   
Присев рядом с телом на корточки, Диего поднял шляпу, чтобы рассмотреть лицо, и отдернул руку. Лицо было изуродовано до неузнаваемости, как будто по голове покойного били киркой. Окровавленная рубашка висела лохмотьями, обнажая часть груди, и Диего, нахмурившись, приподнял один из лоскутов.  
— Бернардо, — позвал он. — Взгляни-ка.    
Слуга наклонился, рассматривая надпись, вырезанную на груди.   
 _El Sodomita._  
— Узнаешь по одежде, кто это? — поинтересовался Диего. Бернардо задумался, но, помедлив, помотал головой.   
— Я тоже. Фамильного медальона на нём нет, — Диего принялся обыскивать карманы разодранной куртки, — характерных шрамов или родимых пятен… постой-ка…   
На руке трупа между ран светлел длинный рваный шрам, похожий на ожог или нечто вроде того. Никаких других характерных примет или вещей, которые могли бы помочь в опознании, так и не нашлось.   
— Ну, этот шрам сузит круг поисков хоть немного, — Диего задумчиво покачал головой, кусая губы. Вот уж не просил у судьбы подарочка…  
Бернардо похлопал хозяина по плечу и, когда тот повернулся, указал на труп, помахал рукой, словно что-то вколачивая, потом спрятал руку за спину и с кем-то вежливо раскланялся, улыбнувшись.  
— Убийца вполне может быть среди гостей, — кивнул Диего. — Но труп не потрудились спрятать, то есть хотели шума. Значит, либо у убийцы железное алиби, либо он уже удрал — в любом случае, мы можем упустить его, пока сюда будут ехать уланы. А если мы сейчас поднимем шум, то Монастарио арестует всех, кто здесь присутствует, и нас в том числе. Это сильно затруднит поиски убийцы. Значит, придется подождать, пока закончится праздник, и уже потом послать за уланами — скажем, что обнаружили труп где-нибудь на дороге. Давай-ка спрячем его пока, — Диего подхватил труп подмышки и кивнул на ноги, — может быть, к утру его родственники объявят его в розыск и мы сможем выяснить, кто это.  
Бернардо кивнул и ухватил труп за ноги, помогая отволочь его ближе к кустам.   
  
— Похожий шрам был у дона Франко Фуэнтеса, он получил его, когда тушил пожар на своей гасиенде, — дон Алехандро отхлебнул вина. — Я приглашал его в числе прочих приехать к нам, но он так и не появился.   
— Полагаю, на него напали по дороге, — пальцы едва заметно дрожали, и Диего сцепил их в замок. Наследник семьи де ла Вега не боялся покойников и повидал на своем веку многое — в обеих своих ипостасях, — но удовольствия от созерцания изуродованного тела не испытывал и долго отмывал руки, прежде чем вернуться к отцу.   
— И притащили сюда? — дон Алехандро отхлебнул ещё.  
— Кажется, убийца хотел, чтобы тело нашли, — Диего повертел стакан. — Ты видел надпись на его груди? Убивший дона Франко — если это дон Франко — хотел, чтобы тело нашли и узнали правду о нем. Если это правда.   
— Я хорошо знал дона Франко, — Алехандро покачал головой. — И, насколько я знаю, он искренне любил свою жену. И детей они заводили не для вида. Я более чем уверен, что убийца хотел опорочить его репутацию и репутацию его семьи. Сеньоре Фуэнтес придется постараться, чтобы восстановить доброе имя мужа. Может быть, кто-то хотел очернить их семью, чтобы не дать выйти замуж сеньорите Фуэнтес, дочери дона Франко?  
— А она собирается замуж? — поднял бровь Диего. Версия отца казалась логичной и достаточно убедительной.  
— Нет, но она не так давно вошла в возраст и наверняка у неё есть ухажеры. Скажем, она кому-то отказала, и отвергнутый влюбленный решил опорочить её, чтобы она не досталась никому.  
— Не слишком ли сложно? Проще было бы распустить слух, порочащий её саму, а не убивать её отца.  
— За порочащие слухи его могли вызвать на дуэль.  
— Значит, выходить на дуэль он боится, а убивать дона Франко — нет? Что-то не сходится, отец.  
— Погибнуть у всех на виду — одно, ударить в спину — другое. Если у сеньориты Фуэнтес есть знакомый хороший фехтовальщик, способный за неё вступиться, отвергнутый кавалер мог испугаться его. А со спины ударить — немного таланта надо.   
— Проверим завтра, выдержит ли твоя версия проверку фактами, — улыбнулся Диего. — Я поговорю с сеньоритой Фуэнтес, если она завтра начнет искать отца.   
Дон Алехандро кивнул и отсалютовал ему стаканом.   
Тело предполагаемого сеньора Фуэнтеса отправили в миссию Сан-Габриэль — кем бы ни был этот несчастный, но тело надо было обмыть и подготовить к похоронам.  
Устроившись в кровати, Диего закинул руки за голову, глядя, как все четче обрисовывается на потолке прямоугольник света из окна — ночь давно перевалила середину и сменилась предрассветными сумерками. Под окном запела птица, то ли провожая ночь, то ли приветствуя наступающее утро — до рассвета оставалось всего несколько часов, а вставать придется рано: надо успеть добраться до Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы подкараулить у гарнизона предполагаемых родственников убитого.  
Диего вздохнул и устроился поудобнее. Версия, предложенная отцом, казалась логичной и вполне вероятной. Настолько, что её неоспоримость невольно вызывала сомнения. Он вряд ли бы смог объяснить, что именно его царапает: то ли неуверенность в том, что убитый — действительно Франко Фуэнтес, то ли ювелирно выверенный сценарий событий, предложенный отцом. Слишком уж… на поверхности лежала эта версия, да ещё так заманчиво логичная.   
За раздумьями де ла Вега сам не заметил, как задремал, и наверняка проспал бы, если бы Бернардо не разбудил его.  
  
До гарнизона Диего добрался, когда солнце поднялось уже довольно высоко, и площадь заполнилась людьми. У ворот скучал сержант Гарсия, смотрящий на таверну взглядом влюбленного, которому не суждено быть вместе с объектом его страстной любви. Зачем, ох, зачем же таверна так далеко от гарнизона, почему она не может подойти ближе, на шаг, на шажочек, на совсем маленький…  
— Доброе утро, сержант Гарсия! — окликнул его Диего, и тот, встрепенувшись, отвлекся от созерцания здания.  
— Дон Диего, здравствуйте! — улыбнулся он. — Вы слышали последние новости? Сеньор Фуэнтес пропал!  
— В самом деле? — деланно удивился де ла Вега, но простодушный сержант, приняв, как обычно, выражение лица Диего за чистую монету, обрадовался свежим ушам — ему, похоже, не терпелось с кем-нибудь поделиться.  
— Сеньорита Кинтина Фуэнтес сегодня пришла к коменданту с просьбой найти отца, — сообщил он. — Она сказала, что он вчера вечером отправился к вам на фиесту и не вернулся с тех пор. Так, постойте, — Гарсия запнулся об собственную догадку и недоуменно нахмурился, — так если он вчера поехал к вам, значит…  
— Дон Диего! — раздался неподалеку женский голос.   
«Легка на помине», — усмехнулся про себя Диего, глядя на спешащую к ним девушку.   
— Сеньорита Фуэнтес, — де ла Вега вежливо поклонился, — рад вас видеть.   
— Дон Диего, прошу вас, — начала Кинтина, от волнения забыв о приветствиях, — вы не знаете, где мой отец? Вчера вечером он поехал к вам на фиесту и не вернулся с тех пор.  
— Сеньорита Фуэнтес, я, к сожалению… — начал было Диего.  
— Де ла Вега! — командирский голос вышедшего на крыльцо коменданта Монастарио заставил всех троих вздрогнуть. — Зайдите ко мне! Будьте любезны, — добавил он чуть мягче, видимо, вспомнив, что разговаривает с гражданским.  
— Я просто нарасхват сегодня, — негромко усмехнулся Диего и повернулся, поклонившись Кинтине. — Сеньорита, простите, на пару минут. Подождите меня, я вернусь, и мы с вами поговорим.   
Сеньорита Фуэнтес со вздохом кивнула, и Диего, кивнув в ответ, зашагал к дому коменданта. Монастарио дождался его на крыльце, пропустил в кабинет и, жестом пригласив присесть, закрыл двери.  
— Вы, должно быть, догадываетесь, о чем я хочу спросить вас, де ла Вега, — проговорил он, присаживаясь за стол.   
— Не совсем, сеньор комендант, — вежливо улыбнулся в ответ Диего.  
— Вчера дон Франко Фуэнтес выехал из своего дома и направился на вашу гасиенду. Ваш отец приглашал его на устраиваемую вами «яблочную фиесту», верно?  
— Да, отец пригласил всех наших друзей, и сеньора Фуэнтеса в том числе, — Диего кивнул.  
— Фуэнтес не вернулся домой ни вчера, ни сегодня утром. Во сколько он уехал от вас?  
— Он не уехал от нас, сеньор комендант, — покачал головой Диего и уточнил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: — Его не было вчера у нас. Вы можете опросить любого из наших гостей, они подтвердят, что сеньор Фуэнтес не появлялся на гасиенде. Впрочем, думаю, вы и сами это заметили.   
— Я мог его не заметить, поэтому опрошу всех, как полагается, — кивнул Монастарио. — Вы искали сеньора Фуэнтеса самостоятельно?  
— Нет, — Диего снова покачал головой. — Фиеста закончилась далеко за полночь, когда вы уже уехали, и я лег спать, а утром поехал в город, чтобы узнать, что случилось с доном Франко.   
— Понятно, — кивнул комендант. — Что ж, в таком случае, я вас более не задерживаю. Однако если у вас появится информация о сеньоре Фуэнтесе, я прошу вас связаться со мной немедленно. В любое время.  
— Всенепременно, сеньор комендант, — Диего кивнул и встал, направившись к двери.  
Сеньорита Фуэнтес дожидалась его, нервно расхаживая у ворот гарнизона.   
— Дон Диего!  
— Весь к вашим услугам, сеньорита, — кивнул тот и, подцепив её под локоть, повел прочь.  
— Вы знаете что-нибудь о моем отце, дон Диего? — повернулась девушка. — Я хотела попросить сеньора коменданта объявить его в розыск, но если вы…  
— Кинтина, я не хочу вас пугать, — Диего помотал головой. — Но сегодня до меня дошли слухи, что на дороге нашли мертвеца.  
— Вы полагаете, что это?..  
— Я не берусь утверждать наверняка, — Диего помотал головой. — Но так как ваш отец вчера не приехал к нам, то я побоялся, что с доном Франко что-то случилось. Насколько я слышал, труп был изуродован, поэтому его не смогли опознать. Вы помните, во что был одет ваш отец?  
— Да, — хрипло ответила девушка. Диего смерил её взглядом — лицо сеньориты Фуэнтес было белым, как лист гербовой бумаги, — и повел к лавочке под деревьями.   
— Я не хочу вас пугать, Кинтина, — повторил он. — Но и обнадеживать тоже не хочу. Насколько я слышал, тело отвезли в миссию Сан-Габриэль, чтобы подготовить к похоронам и отслужить отходную, и я хотел бы, чтобы вы поехали туда и взглянули на него, чтобы убедиться, что это не дон Франко. Зрелище, безусловно, не из приятных, но душевное спокойствие стоит того, чтобы это пережить. Мы будет точно знать, что ваш отец жив, и приложим все усилия, чтобы отыскать его.  
— Диего, я… — Кинтина тяжело опустилась на лавку. — Я не знаю… Не может быть, чтобы это был мой отец.    
— Конечно, не может, — кивнул де ла Вега, присаживаясь рядом и беря её за руку. — Не волнуйтесь раньше времени, сеньорита.   
— Вы поедете со мной? — повернулась она. — Я не уверена, что смогу поехать одна, и…  
— Безусловно, сеньорита, — Диего кивнул.  
  
Копыта двух лошадей ритмично стучали по дороге. Ехали молча — сеньорита Фуэнтес была не в настроении разговаривать, Диего не навязывался.  
Пастухи с гасиенды де ла Вега отвезли тело в миссию рано утром — они должны были сказать, что нашли тело на дороге, по пути на пастбище. После они должны были отправиться прямиком на пастбище и не возвращаться до вечера — тогда они могли бы сказать в случае допроса, что не успели встретить кого-то из семьи де ла Вега, чтобы сообщить им о найденном теле.  
Не то чтобы Диего опасался подозрений со стороны Монастарио — просто привык предусматривать как можно больше, тогда потом будет легче. Чтобы начать кого-то подозревать, надо сначала найти доказательства. Энрике Санчес Монастарио был из тех людей, которые под горячую руку могли арестовать полгорода, включая всю гасиенду де ла Вега, всех гостей, бывших на фиесте, и всех слуг этих гостей. А оказаться за решеткой до выяснения обстоятельств Диего совершенно не хотелось. Если Диего де ла Вега будет сидеть в тюрьме, то Зорро не сможет найти виновных.   
А что он тогда за Зорро, защитник простых людей?   
Жаль, конечно, сеньориту Фуэнтес — чем дальше они уезжали от города, тем больше давило осознание, что девушка, скорее всего, увидит надпись на груди покойного. Да и попросить падре Фелипе прикрыть надпись не выйдет — тело надо рассмотреть, к тому же, предупредив падре о надписи, Диего даст ему понять, что знает о ней. Или попросить взглянуть на тело первому? «Обнаружить» надпись и попросить её не показывать сеньорите? Или, быть может, сославшись на жуткий вид трупа, показать ей только руку с ожогом, не открывая остального — если это рука её отца, она её узнает. Все равно лицо показывать бессмысленно — от него мало что осталось…  
— Эй, сеньор!   
Громкий голос заставил Диего вздрогнуть и отвлечься от мыслей. Он обернулся и придержал коня, глядя на догоняющего их всадника в военной форме королевской армии.  
— Добрый день, сеньор, — мужчина поклонился в седле. — Мое почтение, сеньорита. Прошу простить за беспокойство — эта дорога ведет к миссии Сан-Габриэль?  
— Да, она ведет именно туда, — кивнул Диего.  
— Она одна здесь? — уточнил всадник.  
— Одна, но иногда расходится, — де ла Вега натянул поводья. — Мы как раз направляемся в миссию и можем проводить вас.  
— Буду очень благодарен, — мужчина кивнул. — С кем имею честь?..  
— Я Диего де ла Вега, а это, — Диего указал на девушку, — сеньорита Кинтина Фуэнтес.  
— Рад нашему знакомству, сеньорита, — мужчина козырнул. — Я капитан Висенте Луис Агилар, комендант Монтерея.   
— Взаимно, капитан, — Кинтина кивнула.  
Диего придержал лошадь, пропуская лошадь сеньориты Фуэнтес вперед, и они вместе с капитаном поскакали следом, как почетный эскорт.  
Диего рассматривал неожиданного спутника краем глаза. Капитан Агилар был высоким — очень высоким, это было заметно даже в седле, — светловолосым, с волевым подбородком и светло-карими глазами. Совсем не похож на Монастарио, невольно подумалось Диего. Длинные — ниже плеч — волосы капитана были перехвачены лентой, на английский манер. Скосив глаза ниже, Диего заметил приколотую к отвороту мундира траурную ленточку.  
— Сеньор де ла Вега, — первым нарушил молчание капитан, — вы, случаем, не родственник дона Алехандро де ла Веги?  
— Сын, — улыбнулся Диего.  
— Господин губернатор очень тепло отзывался о вашем отце и просил передать благодарность за собранные денежные средства.  
— Благодарю вас. Если вы планируете задержаться в Лос-Анджелесе, то сможете передать ему слова губернатора лично, мы будем рады видеть вас у нас на гасиенде. Если, конечно, ваши дела позволяют.  
— Полагаю, они позволят. Буду рад принять ваше приглашение.  
— Сеньор капитан, позвольте мне нескромный вопрос, — Диего смущенно кашлянул. — В Монтерее траур, или?..  
— Если вы об этом, — капитан кивнул на ленточку, — то не стоит беспокоиться, это мой личный траур. Несколько дней назад я потерял друга.  
— Прошу прощения, — расстроенно покачал головой Диего. — Примите мои соболезнования, капитан.   
Витиеватые взаимные любезности отлично заполняли собой разговор, позволяя не обсуждать дела и не сообщать важную информацию — и к тому моменту, когда путники подъехали к миссии Сан-Габриэль, пустопорожний разговор плавно зашел в тупик.  
Рваться смотреть на труп первым уже не было смысла. Поди объясни потом капитану Агилару, откуда такое желание взглянуть на труп. Поэтому Диего уселся на лавочку под старым деревом, вытащил из одной из стоящих в тени корзин яблоко, потер его об рукав куртки и надкусил.   
Сеньорита Фуэнтес скрылась в жилом крыле миссии — покойник лежал в погребе в ожидании похорон, — капитан Агилар направился в церковь, и Диего оказался предоставлен сам себе.  
Спина успела затечь, а яблоко — закончиться, и Диего подумывал, куда бы выбросить огрызок. Можно поискать муравейник, мураши с удовольствием объедят оставшуюся мякоть…  
Быстрые шаги заставили рассматривающего корни дерева Диего обернуться — ему показалось, что возвращается сеньорита Фуэнтес, и он приготовился утешить её. Но по тропинке мимо дерева спешил Освальдо. Выглядел парнишка откровенно плохо — как будто всю ночь рыдал в подушку. Бледное лицо, синяки под глазами, опухшие веки, искусанные губы — неужели его так впечатлил покойник или он чем-то разгневал падре Фелипе? Вряд ли, святой отец отличался спокойным и доброжелательным нравом, он бы не довел юношу до слез — по крайней мере, не до таких уж точно. Де ла Вега открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Освальдо, вытирая глаза рукавом, пронесся мимо, не обратив на Диего никакого внимания.  Отвлекшись на него, де ла Вега упустил момент, когда на дорожке показалась сеньорита Фуэнтес, и её успел перехватить капитан Агилар. Он что-то спросил, сеньорита сквозь слезы кивнула и ответила. Второй вопрос капитана заставил её в ужасе поднять глаза, она что-то тихо произнесла, и капитан, указав ей на сидящего на лавочке Диего, поспешил в сторону входа в погреба.  
Вот так так. Капитан Агилар в курсе надписи на теле покойного или..?  
Что там произошло в Монтерее?  
Сеньорита Фуэнтес почти бегом добежала до лавочки, рухнув рядом с Диего, и, повиснув у него на шее, разрыдалась окончательно. Он неловко обнял её, поглаживая по спине. Похоже, действительно ли это дон Франко, можно не спрашивать. Да и вряд ли Кинтина сейчас в состоянии хоть что-нибудь сказать.    
Капитан Агилар вернулся быстро — как будто увидел там то, что и ожидал увидеть. Диего, успевший принести девушке воды, аккуратно подсунул ей под нос коробочку с нюхательной солью. Кинтина вздрогнула от резкого запаха и отвернулась, вытирая глаза.  
— Дон Диего, — позвал капитан, — вы не видели здесь никого, пока сидели?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Диего. — Я полагаю, падре Фелипе занят сбором яблок в саду.   
— Мне нужно поговорить с ним, — капитан растерянно нахмурился и обернулся в сторону церкви. — Но, я полагаю, сеньориту Фуэнтес надо отвезти домой.   
— Да, вы правы, — Диего кивнул и встал, подавая заплаканной Кинтине руку. — Сеньорите надо домой. Полагаю, вы сможете поговорить с падре завтра. Сейчас надо помочь семье Фуэнтес подготовиться к похоронам.   
— Я очень благодарна вам, дон Диего, — тихо проговорила сеньорита Фуэнтес, и её голос снова дрогнул. Она хотела добавить что-то ещё, но снова расплакалась и закрыла лицо промокшим насквозь платком.   
— Возьмите мой, сеньорита, — Диего, покопавшись по карманам, протянул ей свой платок.  
— Спасибо, — одними губами проговорила Кинтина.   
  
Лошади у коновязи взволнованно всхрапнули — словно учуяли пугающий запах от одежды всадников. Висенте помог сеньорите забраться в седло и придержал коня, пропуская её вперед. Диего понятливо поравнялся с ним, позволяя Кинтине отъехать чуть подальше.  
— Дон Диего, — капитан обернулся к нему, словно возвращаясь из своих мыслей, — вы сами видели тело?  
— Нет, — покачал головой де ла Вега.  
— Насколько я слышал, его привезли в миссию ваши пастухи.  
— Да, но я сам его не видел — они нашли его на дороге, когда ехали на пастбище, отвезли в миссию и поехали в поля. Я ещё не виделся с ними сегодня.  
— Тогда как вы узнали об этом? — ровно поинтересовался капитан.  
— Мальчишка из младших слуг, который отвез им еду, вернулся и привез новости. Где вы остановились, сеньор комендант? — поинтересовался Диего, уводя разговор в сторону. Капитан, поняв намек, не стал настаивать.  
— Пока нигде. Я сообщил о своем приезде коменданту Монастарио, как полагается, но пока раздумываю остановиться в гостинице. Между нами говоря, дон Диего, — капитан обернулся, — комендант производит впечатление своекорыстного солдафона. Он хитер, но не как лис, а как койот. Неприятный человек.   
— Возможно, — кивнул Диего. — В таком случае позвольте мне предложить вам побыть гостем на нашей гасиенде.   
— Буду благодарен, — кивнул в ответ Висенте и подстегнул коня, показывая, что разговор пока окончен.   
Диего промолчал, не торопясь нагонять капитана и сеньориту. Кинтина сейчас все равно не в состоянии разговаривать, а с капитаном они поговорят позже.  
Если при первой встрече Диего предложил ему погостить из вежливости и уважения к его статусу, то сейчас он был совершенно точно не настроен выпускать коменданта из поля зрения.  
Умный человек. А умный человек опасен.   
Значит, надо за ним присматривать.  
На гасиенде де ла Вега у стен есть глаза и уши. Верные слуги проследят, чем занят капитан, молчаливый Бернардо будет слушать разговоры — и Зорро не придется разрываться между поисками убийцы, комендантом Монастарио и капитаном Агиларом. Хотя бы об одном из троих можно будет не беспокоиться.

Гасиенда, разогретая за день солнцем, медленно остывала. Густые летние сумерки, уже совсем по-вечернему зябкие, обволакивали дом, заполняли двор, шелестели в листьях деревьев и пахли яблоками.  Диего с грустью подумал, что сладкий яблочный запах теперь будет напоминать ему об убийстве дона Франко, о тяжести холодного тела в руках, об изуродованном лице… Это благородный разбойник Зорро не позволяет себе слабостей. Но с трупом возился Диего де ла Вега. И у него-то как раз слабости есть.  
Устроившись за столиком во дворе гасиенды, Диего прихлебывал вино, слушая, как поет-булькает в кустах первая ночная птица, и думал. Мало информации, слишком мало фактов, чтобы поймать хоть одну зацепку, только загадки и догадки. А идти к Монастарио надо с конкретными доказательствами. Освальдо напуган, серьезно напуган, а с Монастарио станется выбить из мальчишки признания в чем угодно — он не смотрит, кто попал к нему в руки, молодой послушник или отпетый бандит. В чем-то капитан Агилар прав: Монастарио опасен.  
Но уж всяко не опаснее самого капитана.  
Из тени выскользнул Бернардо, сам похожий на молчаливую тень, и принялся доливать вино в стакан хозяина.  
— Дон Диего?  
Капитан Агилар стоял чуть поодаль, подсвеченный теплым светом из окна, похожий на призрак английского колониста, убитого индейцами. Диего приглашающе кивнул на свободный стул, и Бернардо налил вина во второй стакан.  
— Я могу задать вам вопрос? — капитан благодарно кивнул, забирая стакан, и Бернардо обрадованно кивнул в ответ.  
— Конечно, — Диего с улыбкой пожал плечами.  
— А?.. — Висенте вопросительно посмотрел на стоящего рядом слугу.  
— Бернардо — глухонемой, — Диего усмехнулся. — Это единственный его недостаток.  
— Хорошо, — Висенте пригубил вино, но все равно дождался, пока де ла Вега отгоняюще махнет рукой, и Бернардо, поклонившись, снова скроется в тени.  
— Я слушаю вас, капитан, — Диего отставил стакан и оперся на стол локтями, сцепил пальцы в замок и пристроил поверх них подбородок, всем своим видом являя готовность слушать.  
— Вы говорили с пастухами, которые нашли тело?  
— Говорил. Они нашли его на дороге, недалеко от гасиенды. Дон Франко не доехал до нас самую малость.  
— И его не обнаружили гости, возвращающиеся домой?  
— Он лежал в кустах у дороги. Одному из пастухов понадобилось, прошу прощения, отойти по нужде, и он обнаружил в кустах покойника.  
— Они осматривали его? Личные вещи, деньги, драгоценности?  
— Слуги в доме де ла Вега не будут обирать мертвого. Если там что-то и было, это наверняка забрал бы убийца, — Диего покачал головой.  
— Вы так полагаете, — Висенте прищурился.  
— Полагаю, да, — кивнул Диего.  
— Но, может быть, они осматривали тело в попытке понять, кто это?   
— К чему вы клоните, капитан? С телом что-то не так? Помимо того, что у него изуродовано лицо и нам пришлось заставить сеньориту Фуэнтес пережить такое потрясение?  
— Не могли бы вы попросить слугу принести сигары? — вместо ответа попросил Висенте. Диего повертел головой, всматриваясь в сумерки, и махнул рукой, кого-то подзывая. Бернардо снова шагнул из тени, и Диего изобразил курение сигары. Слуга понятливо кивнул и скрылся в темноте.   
— Незадолго до моего отъезда в Монтерее произошло два схожих убийства, — проговорил Висенте, когда шаги Бернардо стихли. — Такие же тела, обнаруженные в таком месте, где их было сложно не заметить, изуродованные лица и надпись на груди.  
— Надпись? — поднял брови Диего.  
— Не пытайтесь выглядеть глупее, чем вы есть на самом деле, де ла Вега, — покачал головой капитан. — Вы наверняка в курсе, что на груди у дона Франко вырезана надпись.   
— Слуги не говорили, а тела я не видел, — пожал плечами Диего, но по спине пополз неприятный холодок, то ли от прозорливости собеседника, то ли от потянувшего по двору ветерка.   
— Я спросил у сеньориты Фуэнтес, осматривала ли она тело целиком, и когда она ответила, что да, целиком, я спросил про надпись. Сеньорита была настолько расстроена, что не стала врать, и я пошел взглянуть на тело сам. И на нём была такая же надпись, как на тех двух, в Монтерее.   
Капитан умолк и откинулся на спинку стула, когда послышались шаги Бернардо. Слуга принес портсигар и, схватив со стола свечу, протянул её обоим мужчинам по очереди. Подкурив сигару, Диего кивнул и снова махнул рукой. Слуга скрылся в темноте.  
— Почему вы приехали сюда, капитан? — спросил де ла Вега, затянувшись. — Вы знали об убийстве?  
— Нет, — Висенте покачал головой. — Мне нужен послушник из миссии в Монтерее. Видите ли, — он чуть подался вперед, — после второго убийства я направился в миссию, поговорить с исповедниками — мне нужно было знать, ошибся убийца или нет, а исповедники должны о таком знать. Потому что один раз, — мрачно добавил он, — убийца точно не ошибся. Я переговорил со всеми людьми в миссии, кроме одного — послушника Освальдо. Как выяснилось, он направился сюда, в Лос-Анджелес. Похоже, он старательно избегает разговора со мной — а значит, у него есть причины. Вы находитесь в дружеских отношениях с падре Фелипе, дон Диего, вы должны знать — брат Освальдо в миссии? Был и уехал, или все ещё там?  
— Когда я видел его, первый и последний раз — это было вчера утром, — он был в миссии, помогал падре Фелипе собирать яблоки, — Диего задумчиво потер подбородок. — Но с тех пор я больше его не видел, по крайней мере, я не видел его сегодня, пока ждал вас на лавке под деревом. Полагаю, если он все ещё в миссии, то вы увидите его завтра, на похоронах дона Франко.  
— Вы правы, — кивнул Висенте и затянулся, повертел сигару в руках и одобрительно хмыкнул. — Отличные сигары.  
  
Диего привык не расслабляться: дома надо было прятаться от отца и слуг, по большей части — чтобы не подставлять их же самих, в бою — следить за маской и не позволять себе даже самых маленьких ран. Наверняка тот же Монастарио, ранив Зорро в руку, обязательно спросит у Диего, где он получил такую отметину.  
Иногда Диего жалел, что он не оборотень — мог бы полностью менять облик, и раны оставались бы у Зорро. Хотя тогда пришлось бы долго ходить в ипостаси Зорро, чтобы рана успела затянуться.   
А теперь надо было вести себя вдвойне осторожно. Капитан Агилар не поверил маске романтичного и наивного мальчика из богатой семьи, если и не рассмотрев прячущееся за ней лицо, то уж точно разглядев, что это маска.   
А значит, надо быть осторожнее.  
Верный Торнадо, обрадованный возможностью пробежки, устремился по дороге к миссии. Дорогу заливал лунный свет — круглая белая монета висела в абсолютно чистом небе, — позволяя рассмотреть каждый куст.   
Диего не любил ясные лунные ночи. В тени от набегавших туч было удобнее прятаться, сливаясь с темнотой. Улан и прочих противников было слышно по шуму и топоту — попробуй не расслышать громкий голос сержанта Гарсии, — а может быть, и правда в ипостаси Зорро зрение и слух обострялись до предела.   
Гасиенда оставалась позади, спящая миссия пряталась где-то впереди, и Диего придержал коня, заставляя его сбросить скорость. Пусть лучше его примут за призрак, не спеша движущийся по привычному маршруту в ожидании тех, кто наконец упокоит его кости, чем он пронесется мимо и упустит что-нибудь важное.  
Например, если Освальдо надумает бежать из миссии.  
Капитан Агилар — умышленно или случайно — проговорился о важной детали. Несколько дней назад он потерял друга — и сказал, что как минимум один раз из двух убийца не ошибся.  
Знал наверняка? Значит, убитый и был тем самым другом? Другом или любовником?  
И не является ли капитан сам потенциальной жертвой?  
Понятно, по крайней мере, почему он стал говорить с Диего, а не с Монастарио. Вряд ли бы тот адекватно отреагировал.  
За спиной холостого Диего, не умеющего держать шпагу и увлекающегося всяким романтичным бредом, шептались о разном. И о таком в том числе. Примет ли убийца маску не интересующегося девушками де ла Веги за чистую монету?   
Если примет, то её можно использовать, как наживку.   
Освальдо бежал из Монтерея, когда в миссию нагрянул капитан Агилар с расспросами о мужеложцах. Значит, он как минимум в курсе, кто убийца.   
Как максимум?..  
Если предположения верны и Освальдо видел сегодня днем Висенте в миссии Сан-Габриэль, то, скорее всего, он уже удрал.   
А если нет…   
Диего, наверное, сам не был уверен, зачем едет в миссию. Та ипостась, которая была Зорро, привыкла быстро думать и быстро действовать — и та ипостась, которая была Диего, не всегда успевала за ней. Иногда Диего смеялся про себя, что не он — Зорро, а Зорро — он.  
А иногда задумывался, сколько ещё вторую ипостась придется прятать — и как она сама будет на это реагировать. И кто из них, в конце концов, настоящий Диего де ла Вега.  
Пока что он едет в миссию… пожалуй, поговорить. Посмотреть.   
Зорро сорвался в путь, а Диего будет действовать на месте по ситуации. Пока ещё они нужны друг другу.  
  
Спящая миссия, темная и как будто нежилая, встретила Диего молчанием. Молчащая церковь, молчащие жилые постройки — один Зорро смеет нарушать всеобщее спокойствие и всеобъемлющий сон, разрезая звенящую тишину шорохом шагов. Поднявшийся ветерок зашелестел в ветках старого дерева, где-то вдалеке глухо стукнуло пару раз — доспевшие яблоки, когда родную ветку пошевелил ветер, с готовностью упали вниз. Будет завтра, чем заняться работающим в миссии индейцам. Прокравшись сквозь кусты, Диего замер, оглядываясь. Прямо перед кустами — дорожка, которая уходит к погребам, где дожидается завтрашних похорон тело дона Франко. Прямо за ней — окна жилых келий, а чуть левее — дверь. Вход в кабинет падре Фелипе прятался сразу за углом, из него есть выход в общий коридор, но которая из келий принадлежит Освальдо… Оглядевшись, Диего пригнулся и скорым шагом пересек залитый лунным светом двор, стараясь ступать как можно мягче. Камушки, которыми была усыпана дорожка, тихо поскрипывали под ногами, и Диего замер, услышав чей-то голос.  
Или нет, показалось?   
Добравшись до стены, Диего снова замер, прислушиваясь и пытаясь вспомнить, в какой из келий ночует падре Фелипе. Двери скрипят, и открывать каждую из них в поисках молодого послушника из Монтерея…  
Голос раздался снова — то ли стон, то ли всхлип. Совсем рядом.   
Диего осторожно встал на ноги, заглядывая в окно. От блеклой, почти догоревшей свечи было больше копоти, чем света, но луна светила довольно ярко, и стоящую в келье на коленях фигуру Диего все-таки смог рассмотреть. По-мальчишески угловатая и костлявая, со скинутой до пояса рясой — и… израненной спиной?   
Фигура резко разогнулась, и свистнувшая в воздухе плетка с мокрым шлепком прошлась по спине. Фигура согнулась со сдавленным всхлипом, но снова разогнулась и снова ударила.  
Диего недоуменно нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и не сразу расслышал шаги. Дверь в келью открылась, впуская мягкий свет, и Диего едва успел скрыться. Прижавшись к стене спиной, он осторожно выглянул.  
— Освальдо, мальчик мой! — вошедший в келью падре Фелипе поставил на стол свечу и перехватил руки послушника, не давая ударить ещё раз. — Что случилось?  
— Отче… — парнишка всхлипнул, и съежился, закрывая лицо руками, словно пытаясь спрятаться, вжаться в пол и исчезнуть. — Я совершил грех, отче, ужасный грех…  
— Ну, ну, успокойся, — падре Фелипе осторожно коснулся его спины. — Перестань, перестань, — он вытащил из безвольных рук плетку, — пойдем, ты расскажешь мне, что случилось. Сможешь встать?  
Мальчик кивнул, всхлипывая, и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Падре Фелипе помедлил, словно собравшись набросить что-нибудь на плечи послушника, но не решился.  
Они скрылись за дверью, и Диего выдохнул.  
С одной стороны, разговор надо бы послушать, с другой, вряд ли он выберется незамеченным — если проберется — с учетом того, что там как минимум двое не спят. Придется возвращаться.  
Диего добрался до кустов, где прятался Торнадо, и легко вскочил в седло.  
Освальдо в миссии. По крайней мере, пока. Надо будет попробовать расспросить его завтра, на похоронах.   
  
— …Всемогущий Боже, услышь наши молитвы, возносимые с верой в Воскресшего Твоего Сына, и укрепи нашу надежду на то, что вместе с усопшим рабом Твоим и все мы удостоимся воскресения, — мягкий и спокойный голос падре Фелипе звучал негромко, но в тишине, стоявшей в зале, его было отлично слышно отовсюду. — Через Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, Твоего Сына, который с Тобою живёт и царствует в единстве Святого Духа, Бог вовеки веков. Аминь.  
— Аминь, — присутствующие в зале люди перекрестились.  
Диего украдкой рассматривал сидящих. Церковь была полна людей — дона Франко знали многие. Кинтина сидела молча, одними губами произнося «аминь» вместе со всеми. Рядом сидела её мать, сеньора Фуэнтес, бледная и сосредоточенная. Диего покосился на сидящих поодаль военных и встретился взглядом с капитаном Агиларом. Тот тоже украдкой рассматривал присутствующих. Кажется, они с капитаном пришли сюда с одной целью — следить за реакцией окружающих.   
— Диего, — тихо проговорил сидящий рядом дон Алехандро. — Ты кого-то ищешь?  
— Что? — повернулся тот. — Нет, отец, просто… задумался.  
Закрытый вопреки обычаю гроб с телом дона Франко утопал в цветах. Подошедший к нему Освальдо положил поверх ещё один букет свежих лилий и украдкой вытер лицо рукавом рясы.  
— Боже, Ты видишь нашу скорбь из-за того, что внезапная смерть унесла из жизни нашего брата Франко, — продолжил святой отец, — яви Своё безграничное милосердие и прими его в Свою славу. Через Христа, Господа нашего. Аминь.  
— Аминь, — снова перекрестились сидящие в зале.   
Диего проследил направление взгляда капитана Агилара и нахмурился. Надо попытаться перехватить мальчишку, пока капитан до него не добрался. Сидящий рядом с Висенте комендант Монастарио был мрачнее тучи и изредка неодобрительно косился на шмыгающего носом Гарсию. Толстяк часто моргал, очень стараясь не расплакаться, и его круглая физиономия раскраснелась, как спелый помидор.  
Наконец, гроб вынесли из церкви и предали земле. Диего поискал глазами Освальдо, но подойти не успел — к стоящему поодаль послушнику подошел капитан Агилар. Мальчишка испуганно вжался в стену, но бежать было некуда. Капитан ровно спросил его о чем-то, и Освальдо, подняв глаза, что-то с жаром ответил. Капитан кивнул, не став настаивать. Диего видел, как Висенте о чем-то говорит с Монастарио, но предпринять что-либо не успел — подошедшая Кинтина осторожно коснулась его плеча.  
— Диего?   
— Сеньорита Фуэнтес? — с готовностью обернулся де ла Вега, снова нацепляя маску дружелюбного романтика.  
— Диего, мне нужно поговорить с вами, — тихо попросила Кинтина. — Уделите мне пару минут?   
— Конечно, моя дорогая, — кивнул Диего, посерьезнев.   
Лавочка под деревом уже спряталась в тени, во дворе миссии было безлюдно, и Кинтина, присев рядом с Диего, надолго замолчала. Де ла Вега вежливо не настаивал.  
— Диего, — наконец позвала сеньорита Фуэнтес. — Вы видели тело моего отца?  
— Нет, — покачал головой тот.  
— Но, может быть, вам рассказывали слуги или вы говорили с капитаном Агиларом? Я слышала, что он остановился у вас.   
Диего помедлил, соображая, сказать или нет, и наконец осторожно спросил:  
— Вы о надписи на груди?   
— Да, — кивнула Кинтина. — Так как вы невольно оказались втянуты в это, то я подумала, что вы имеете право знать. Вы ведь не знали?  
— О чем?  
— Прав ли был убийца или нет, — запнувшись, ответила девушка.  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — Диего покачал головой.   
Сеньорита Фуэнтес коротко огляделась, убеждаясь, что поблизости никого нет, и, повернувшись, тихо проговорила:  
— Он был прав, Диего. Господь свидетель, я любила своего отца, и моя мать его любила — но он действительно был мужеложцем. Он любил меня, любил мою мать — платонически. Они жили не в любви, но во взаимном уважении и глубокой дружбе, и я была желанным ребенком для обоих. Отец смог перебороть свою страсть ненадолго, чтобы на свет появилась я.  
Любая девушка бы покраснела, произнося такое, но бледное лицо Кинтины осталось прежнего цвета. В обычно ярких и блестящих глазах не было ничего, кроме пустоты и холода. Не будь она сломлена, она не смогла бы говорить, подумалось Диего, и он сам усмехнулся про себя собственной циничности.   
— Я не знаю, кто и за что его убил, — Кинтина поджала губы. — Но молю Господа, чтобы это оказался его… друг. Если правда об отце всплыла на поверхность, то это больно ударит по репутации моей семьи. Отец всеми силами берег её, и теперь я боюсь, что нас опозорят.   
— Мой отец знал дона Франко как примерного семьянина, а слово моего отца имеет вес, — Диего осторожно взял её за руку. — Не беспокойтесь, сеньорита. Если кто-то надумает распространять порочащие вас слухи, ни один из благородных донов Лос-Анджелеса не останется в стороне.   
— Спасибо вам, Диего, — Кинтина зябко поежилась. — Прошу вас, простите меня. Я совсем не в себе последние дни, как в тумане, и когда я приду в себя, мне будет очень стыдно за то, что я вам наговорила, но я прошу вас, простите меня сейчас…  
—  Все в порядке, Кинтина, — Диего сжал её пальцы. — Я все понимаю. Не беспокойтесь.   
— Спасибо вам, — тихо повторила девушка и закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать слезы.   
  
Поговорить с Освальдо Диего не успел — после похорон доны Лос-Анджелеса собрались поехать в таверну, выпить за упокой души дона Франко. Диего честно пропустил один стаканчик вместе со всеми, а затем, извинившись, отпросился на гасиенду. Прозорливый дон Алехандро не стал настаивать, выдав ему заодно какое-то несущественное поручение, чтобы остальные не стали его задерживать.   
Диего подозревал, что отец если и не понял всего, то уж явно сообразил, что сын не так прост, как кажется, хоть и подыгрывает по-прежнему, старательно огорчаясь, что сын вернулся из Испании лириком, а не бойцом.  
Оба они, де ла Веги, плетут паутину из лисьей хитрости и тонкого ума. Семейное.  
Скрывшись за домами и выехав на дорогу за пределы города, Диего развернул коня в сторону миссии Сан-Габриэль. Только бы Освальдо ещё был там…   
Он может воспользоваться правом убежища в церкви и не дать арестовать себя. Но он не сможет прятаться там вечно — Монастарио нашел способ, как выкурить дона Игнасио Торреса, найдет способ выкурить и мальчишку. Кинтина Фуэнтес сказала, что дон Франко действительно был мужеложцем. Капитан Висенте Агилар сказал, что из двух раз убийца точно не ошибся однажды.  
Значит, он убивает мужеложцев. Значит, скорее всего, не ошибся и третий раз.  
Откуда он знает? Вряд ли он был любовником всех троих. Да и другом — настолько близким, чтобы знать — вряд ли.  
Кто может знать всю правду? Исповедник.   
Капитан Агилар сразу это понял и поехал в миссию, говорить с исповедниками.   
Освальдо бежал, когда понял, что капитан ищет исповедников. Значит, либо Освальдо сам убийца, либо знает того исповедника, который является убийцей. Вряд ли он сам убийца — послушники не имеют права исповедовать, а священники хранят тайну исповеди. Значит, убивает исповедник. Но почему Освальдо скрывает его имя? Боится его гнева или?..  
Додуматься до кощунственного Диего не успел — дорога повернула и выскочила к миссии Сан-Габриэль.   
— Диего, сын мой! — падре Фелипе словно ждал его, поспешив навстречу, едва де ла Вега слез с коня.   
— Что-нибудь случилось, падре? — нахмурился Диего, глядя, как взволнован священник.  
— Господь послал сюда Монастарио, чтобы напоминать нам о том, что зло не дремлет, — покачал головой падре Фелипе, — час назад его люди увезли Освальдо.   
— Не успел, — выдохнул Диего. — За что его арестовали?  
— За сопротивление военнослужащим королевской армии. Они приехали, чтобы отвезти его в гарнизон, к коменданту Монастарио, а он попытался бежать, но тщетно. Теперь он арестован и комендант будет говорить с ним по-другому.  
— В смысле, ещё хуже, чем обычно? — мрачно пошутил Диего.  
Падре хмыкнул и снова покачал головой.   
— Попробую поговорить с комендантом, — Диего решительно вскочил в седло. — Может быть, удастся уговорить его выпустить Освальдо под залог.   
— Тебе придется заложить гасиенду, сын мой, — невесело усмехнулся священник.  
— Полагаю, если речь идет о невинно осужденном, то мой отец не станет возражать, — Диего натянул поводья. — Если, конечно, Освальдо действительно не преступник.  
— Видит Бог, на Освальдо нет таких тяжелых грехов.  
— А легкие есть? — прищурился Диего. Он не рассчитывал, что падре Фелипе расскажет, о чем они с Освальдо говорили в ту ночь, но, может быть, какие-то случайные оговорки или тонкие намеки…  
Но священник только улыбнулся.  
— Однажды к Господу нашему Христу привели блудницу, — проговорил он, — и сказали ему: «Эта женщина взята во грехе прелюбодеяния, а Моисей заповедовал нам в законе бить таких камнями». На что Иисус ответил им: «Пусть же тот из вас, кто без греха, первым бросит в неё камень». Кто из нас безгрешен, сын мой?  
— Человек слаб перед искусами мирскими, — кивнул Диего. — Я постараюсь помочь брату Освальдо.  
— Помоги тебе Господь, сын мой, — перекрестил его вслед падре.  
  
Легко сказать — нелегко сделать. С Диего де ла Вегой комендант Монастарио разговаривать не будет, а капитан Агилар, знающий, что Диего в курсе мелочей, насторожится, если тот будет так старательно защищать малознакомого монаха.  
Падре Фелипе сказал, что тяжелых грехов на Освальдо нет. Значит, он не убийца.   
Значит, ему нужна помощь.   
В гарнизон Диего не поехал — чего зря терять время, когда каждая минута на счету, ипостась надо сменить, а это тоже отнимает немало времени. Надо было предупредить Бернардо, чтобы был наготове. Зорро бы предупредил, но Диего, неумелый и неуклюжий в делах защиты мирного населения, самонадеянно посчитал, что успеет. Что Монастарио не вытащит так быстро мальчишку из миссии, что Освальдо хватит ума попросить убежища.  
Не успел. Вытащил. Не хватило.  
А значит, нужен Зорро.  
Иногда Диего думалось, что он заезжает на гасиенду выпустить Зорро, как того же Торнадо, как ловчего лиса, как охотничьего пса.   
Зорро на такие сравнения обижался, хотя и признавал, что Диего в чем-то прав.  
  
Солнце упало в тучи, ещё не добравшись до горизонта, и летние сумерки начали сгущаться чуть раньше и чуть быстрее.   
Добравшись до гарнизона, Диего осторожно перебрался через забор в привычном месте. Иногда ему думалось: почему Монастарио не разберет крышу, не укрепит стену, не сделает хоть что-нибудь? Пожалуй, коменданту тоже нравится игра, да и лишний раз не давать уланам расслабляться тоже полезно — попробуй, напейся или отлучись по личным нуждам, зная, что Зорро в любой момент может пробраться в гарнизон. Забавно было чувствовать себя ещё одним тренировочным объектом, лисой, с помощью которой учат собак охотиться. Главное — не позволять себе расслабляться, чтобы не оставить однажды в чьих-нибудь зубах роскошный хвост.  
Замерев на крыше, Диего осмотрелся. Внизу сержант Гарсия инструктировал последних караульных. Двое уже стояли около ворот, эти, по всей видимости, встанут около тюрем. Сейчас там пусто, но уланы знают, что оставь в курятнике щель — и лис тут как тут.  
Свет в доме коменданта горел, но у дверей никого не было. Однако у коновязи был привязан серый конь капитана Агилара.   
Вот уж кого не хватало для полного счастья.   
Гарсия почти закончил инструктаж, как в корыте с водой для коней что-то булькнуло. Сержант и уланы оглянулись.   
— Вы слышали, сержант? — судя по голосу, сегодня в карауле капрал Рейес.  
— Слышал, — кивнул Гарсия, прищурившись и вглядываясь в темноту.  
Диего вытащил ещё одну горошину и отправил её в рот. Метко пущенная через трубочку, она снова угодила с задорным бульканьем аккурат в корыто.   
— Может быть, дождь начинается? — сержант поднял ладонь. В воздухе было абсолютно сухо, и Гарсия поднял голову. Диего вжался в крышу, хотя луну заволокло тучами и снизу его, распластавшегося как летучая мышь, увидеть было невозможно.  
— Наверное, нам надо будет взять плащи, сержант, — неуверенно проговорил капрал.  
— Вам нельзя покидать пост, капрал, — повернулся Гарсия. — Я сейчас вам принесу.   
Горошинки заканчивались, но ещё несколько в кармане нашлось, и бульканье трех штук подряд заставило уланов на всякий случай шагнуть под навес около тюрьмы. Поднявшийся ветерок заволок небо тучами окончательно — кажется, дождь и вправду собирается.   
Тем лучше.  
Пробравшись к дому коменданта, Диего осторожно заглянул в окно.  
Освальдо и правда был там, сидел за столом напротив коменданта. Капитан Агилар не спеша расхаживал по кабинету, и Диего едва успел отпрянуть, когда он подошел к окну.  
— Значит, ты приехал в миссию Сан-Габриэль помогать падре Фелипе собирать яблоки? — без интереса спросил комендант.  
— Да, наш настоятель в своей заботе о ближнем попросил меня…  
— Лжешь, — спокойно бросил Монастарио, но мальчик вздрогнул, как от пощечины.  
— Настоятель миссии в Монтерее, — ровно добавил капитан, — не давал насчет тебя никаких распоряжений.   
— Возможно, произошла ошибка, — послушник покачал головой. — У меня есть бумага от настоятеля.  
— Поддельная, — кивнул капитан. — Если это все правда, то почему ты уехал именно тогда, когда я приехал в миссию?  
— Видит Бог, так совпало, — Освальдо перекрестился. — Сеньор комендант, я не знаю, кто убил дона Франко, не знаю, могу поклясться Богом и всеми ангелами Его, я не знаю! Я приехал в миссию Сан-Габриэль помогать отцу Фелипе собирать урожай, и…  
— Ты видел тело? — оборвал его заверения Монастарио.  
— Видел, я помогал его обмыть, — кивнул Освальдо.  
— Ты видел тела убитых в Монтерее?   
— Видел, сеньор комендант. На них была такая же надпись.  
— Итак, — Монастарио повертел в руках перо. — Ты был в Монтерее, и там убили двоих человек, спасаясь от капитана Висенте Агилара, ты…  
— Я не... — начал было мальчик, но комендант хлопнул ладонью по столу, не меняя тона и позы, и послушник умолк.  
— …бежал в Лос-Анджелес, и там произошло аналогичное убийство. Как ты это объяснишь?  
— Я не могу этого объяснить, сеньор комендант, — Освальдо покачал головой.  
— Значит, посидишь в тюрьме и придумаешь, как это сделать. — Монастарио фыркнул и встал, подошел к окну, и, высунувшись, рявкнул: — Сержант Гарсия!  
— Да, сеньор комендант! — отозвалось от тюрем, видимо, Гарсия с плащами уже вернулся.  
— Отведите брата Освальдо в тюрьму!  
— Слушаюсь, сеньор комендант! — шаги начали приближаться к крыльцу, и Диего замер, чтобы его не рассмотрели в темноте.  
— Без ужина брат Освальдо обойдется, — добавил Монастарио. — Пост очень способствует очищению души, а ему сейчас не помешает.  
— Но, сеньор комендант…   
— Сержант Гарсия, вы по капральским погонам не скучаете? — подчеркнуто заботливо поинтересовался комендант.  
— Никак нет, — козырнул сержант.  
— В таком случае, выполняйте. А то капральские погоны по вам очень скучают и просят о скорой встрече.  
— Да, сеньор комендант, — Гарсия расстроенно козырнул и, ухватив Освальдо за локоть, повел его к тюрьме.   
Диего подождал, пока они отойдут, и еле видимой тенью заскользил к коновязи. Осторожно открыв стойла, отвязав поводья и перерезав седла, он вытащил из яслей пук сена, пристроил его чуть поодаль и, вытащив из кармана кресало, поджег. Сено быстро занялось, и лошади, учуяв запах дыма, заволновались и рванули из стойла. Вжавшийся в стену Диего пропустил их и, вытащив ещё сена, подбросил в импровизированный костер. Сено охотно дымило, и лошади заметались по двору в поисках выхода. Караульные уланы бросились их ловить и, воспользовавшись тем, что они заняты, Диего приоткрыл ворота. Учуявшие свободу лошади понеслись к выходу, одну удалось перехватить, но попытавшийся её оседлать улан с криком свалился, когда подрезанные подпруги порвались и седло съехало на бок. Выскочившие на улицу комендант и Висенте пытались навести порядок в этой суматохе, но часть лошадей уже успела убежать.   
— Здесь Зорро! — рявкнул Монастарио. — Это его шутки! Уланы! Половина остается здесь со мной, половина с капитаном Агиларом — за лошадьми!   
— Есть! — козырнул Гарсия и тут же растерянно поинтересовался: — А я?  
— А вы стерегите арестованного, болван! — обернувшийся комендант с трудом удержался, чтобы не отвесить пинка по толстой заднице.   
Сержант обернулся к тюрьме и изумленно охнул. Монастарио обернулся и досадливо поморщился.  
Вышедшая ненадолго из-за туч луна охотно осветила гарнизон, позволяя рассмотреть пустующую камеру и открытую дверь.   
— Ох, Зорро опять помог арестованному бежать, — вздохнул Гарсия.  
— В каком смысле — «опять»? — обернулся стоящий рядом Висенте. — У вас тут что, все время так?  
— Бывает, — после паузы вздохнул комендант. — Но я над этим работаю.  
  
Дождь все-таки зарядил — мелкий, противный, — и сидящий позади Зорро Освальдо поежился, вжимаясь в его спину. Летящий по дороге Торнадо свернул в сторону, промчался сквозь ветки и выскочил на поляну, закрытую от ветра. Диего придержал коня, помог Освальдо слезть, и они оба устроились под деревом, скрываясь от мелкой мороси.  
— До миссии не так далеко, — Диего оперся спиной о ствол.  
— Вы хотите отвезти меня в миссию? — обернулся послушник.  
— Есть другие пожелания?  
— Нет, — Освальдо покачал головой. — Я не смогу убегать бесконечно, как бы мне того  ни хотелось. Вы зря спасли меня, сеньор Зорро.  
— Расскажи мне правду и считай, что мы квиты.  
— Если я расскажу вам правду, вы пожалеете, что спасли такого как я, — мальчик поежился. Сырой ветерок стряхнул с веток капли, застучавшие по шляпе Зорро, и Освальдо накинул капюшон, пряча руки в рукавах.  
— Хочешь сказать, что комендант — оба — были правы?   
— Нет, не хочу, — послушник съежился, попытавшись слиться с деревом. Напрасный труд — в полумраке дождливой ночи его и так было почти не видно.   
— Тогда расскажи мне то, чего не рассказал коменданту Монастарио.   
— Почему вы думаете, что я рассказал ему не все? — судя по шороху, Освальдо повернулся.  
— Потому что не думаю, что ты убийца, — Диего пожал плечами и плотнее завернулся в плащ. — Ты не похож на того, кто может убить, да ещё так изощренно. А я повидал достаточно людей — всяких — чтобы считать, что что-то в них все-таки понимаю. К тому же мне известно, что ты занимался самобичеванием, — пошел он с козыря и мальчик шумно вдохнул.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— Зорро известно многое, — Диего хмыкнул. — Но не все. Я помогу тебе, а ты помоги мне: единственный способ отвести от тебя подозрения — найти истинного убийцу, а для этого мне нужна информация.  
— Я обязан вам за вашу помощь, сеньор Зорро, — Освальдо поежился, нахохливаясь, как воробей в мокрых кустах. — Но я ничем не могу помочь. Я не знаю, кто убийца, и готов поклясться на Библии. Все, что я знаю — это то, что он пришел из Монтерея за мной.  
— За тобой?  
— На мне лежит страшный грех, сеньор Зорро, — мальчик съежился, утыкаясь подбородком в колени. — Я одержим дьяволом.   
— Одержимость проявляется по-разному, — пожал плечами Диего, порадовавшись про себя, что в темноте не видно лица — мальчик не увидит, как он напряженно прищурился.  
— Я мужеложец, сеньор Зорро, — голос мальчика дрогнул. — Когда я понял это, я решил уйти в монахи, но Господь так и не даровал мне прощения. Я борюсь со своей преступной страстью изо всех сил, я говорил с настоятелем миссии, но он сказал мне, что пока в моем сердце не будет достаточно раскаянья, я не смогу получить прощение своего греха. Когда в Монтерее начали убивать…— Освальдо на секунду запнулся, но совладал с собой и продолжил: — …таких, как я, я понял, что это кара за мой грех. Но вместо того, чтобы принять заслуженное наказание и искупить свой грех, я поддался искусу и убежал, испугавшись смерти. Мне страшно, сеньор Зорро, — голос мальчишки задрожал. — Мне страшно. Меня могут убить так же, как сеньора Охеду, сеньора Акосту, как сеньора Фуэнтеса… Я понимаю, что я должен искупить свой грех, я должен принять мученическую смерть, но я боюсь умирать, боюсь… Простите меня, сеньор Зорро, простите, но я так боюсь…  
— Ты искренне раскаиваешься, и однажды Господь дарует тебе прощение, Освальдо, — проговорил Диего, и словно в подтверждение его слов в небе глухо зарокотало. — Но ты говоришь, что боишься, что тебя убьют. Откуда убийца может узнать, что ты мужеложец?  
— Я не знаю, сеньор Зорро, — послушник покачал головой. — Он узнал про остальных — значит, узнает и про меня. Господь направит его карающую руку, как направил Он свой гнев на погрязшие в пороке Содом и Гоморру.  
— Дон Франко был женат, и у него есть дочь — он постарался искупить свой грех, — Диего задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Ты раскаиваешься и ведешь праведный образ жизни. Разве не сказано в Библии — «просите, и дано будет вам; ищите и найдете; стучите, и отворят вам; ибо каждый просящий получает, и ищущий находит, и стучащему отворят»? Разве не дарует Господь прощение тем, кто молит о нём? Не берусь утверждать насчет тех двоих из Монтерея, но как минимум двое из четырех мужеложцев должны были получить прощение. А значит, мы все-таки имеем дело не с карой Божьей, а с убийцей, возомнившим себя Божьим орудием. Если предположить, что его руку не направляют не Господь и не дьявол, то откуда он может знать вещи, о которых говорят лишь на исповеди?  
— Я… — мальчик задумчиво умолк на мгновение, — думал об этом. Я думал, что это может быть исповедник — но я знаю обоих исповедников в Монтерее, и они не станут убивать. Да и капитан Агилар ведь допрашивал их, и ничего не нашел. А он умеет спрашивать, сеньор Зорро. Да и вряд ли бы исповедник приехал бы в Лос-Анджелес незамеченным — падре Фелипе бы знал, что он приехал. Я бы знал, пока был в миссии — а кроме меня не приехал больше никто.   
— Но ведь откуда-то он знает тайну исповеди, — Диего задумчиво покачал головой. — Ладно, — он хлопнул себя по коленям и встал на ноги, — гроза вроде бы так и не разошлась, не будем искушать судьбу и поедем в миссию — ты попросишь убежища в церкви и посидишь там, пока мы не найдем убийцу. Агилар тебя оттуда не имеет права вытаскивать, а при нём Монастарио не рискнет применять свои способы и будет вынужден действовать более законно. Да и про меня ему забывать не стоит. Поехали, — он протянул руку.  
— Почему вы помогаете мне, сеньор Зорро? — недоверчиво нахмурился Освальдо. — Вы ведь знаете теперь, кто я.  
— «Не судите, да не судимы будете». Бог сотворил всех, и таких как ты в том числе. Кто я такой, чтобы судить Его творения? Предстанешь перед Ним в конце своего жизненного пути и сами разберетесь, — усмехнулся в ответ Диего. — А моя задача — защищать невинных граждан. И от убийц в том числе, раз уж расследование тех, кому за эту работу платят из королевской казны, пошло не в ту сторону.   
— Храни вас Господь, сеньор Зорро, — Освальдо ухватился за его руку и встал на ноги. — Я буду молиться за вас.  
  
Гроза словно дождалась, пока Диего отвезет Освальдо в миссию, и разразилась уже на обратном пути. Шквальный ветер дул в лицо, и Диего пригибался к лошади.  Вот сейчас в него, как в одинокое дерево на равнине, ударит молния, и сразу станет ясно, прав он был насчет творений Всевышнего или нет.   
Однако сегодня Господь явно благоволил к Диего, и до Лос-Анджелеса он добрался благополучно, хоть и промок до нитки.   
Руки в мокрых перчатках скользили на мокрой стене , зубы предательски стучали, но Диего все-таки нашел силы привычно пролезть через окно в жилую комнату. Мокрый плащ противно лип к ногам, в комнате было тепло и сухо, и веки сразу налились тяжестью. Но Зорро взял верх над изнеженным де ла Вегой, и Диего, стряхнув накатившую сонливость, осторожно прокрался к двери в кабинет.   
Дверь была не заперта, а Монастарио удачно стоял спиной к ней, облокотившись на стол, и изучал какие-то бумаги. Капитан Агилар то ли ещё не вернулся, то ли уже уехал на гасиенду. Хорошо бы первое, не надо ему замечать, что Диего нет дома в такую погоду.  
Острие шпаги уперлось в неосмотрительно подставленную спину и заставило коменданта выпрямиться и поднять руки.  
— Зорро, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес он.  
— Угадали, сеньор комендант.  
— Зачем вы здесь? Вы ведь уже помогли брату Освальдо бежать.  
— Поговорить.  
— Тогда почему вы влезли через окно и подошли сзади, как трус? — насмешливо спросил комендант.  
— Да боюсь я, если честно, подходить к вам спереди, сеньор комендант, — с чувством ответил Диего, — вы сразу начинаете ругаться, хвататься за шпагу и звать Гарсию. А зачем нам тут Гарсия? Гарсия нам тут совершенно ни к чему.  
— И о чем же вы хотели поговорить, сеньор Зорро?   
— У меня есть информация, которая может вам пригодиться, сеньор комендант. Вам, как и мне, надо поймать убийцу, и у меня есть предложение о временном перемирии.  
— Вот как? — Монастарио усмехнулся. — Ладно, присаживайтесь.   
Диего опустил шпагу и убрал её в ножны, обходя стол.  
— Повесьте ваш плащ ближе к камину, вы насквозь промокли, — велел комендант. — Простудитесь ещё, за кем я гоняться буду? Хотя, с другой стороны, простуда поможет мне выяснить вашу вторую ипостась… — задумчиво добавил он.  
— Если вы будете хватать всех с простудой, то ваш гарнизон превратится в больницу, — покачал головой Диего, вешая плащ и давя желание снять мокрую шляпу. Не хватало ещё показать коменданту прическу и цвет волос, существенно сузив тем самым круг поисков.  
— Ваша правда, — комендант задумчиво покосился на шкафчик, помедлил и все-таки вытащил бутылку вина и два стакана. — Я вас слушаю.  
Диего пересказал ему разговор с Освальдо. Монастарио, хмурясь, вертел стакан в руках, но так из него и не отхлебнул.   
— Значит, Освальдо не убийца, вы полагаете? — поднял он глаза.  
— Более чем уверен, — кивнул Диего. — Насмерть перепуганный мальчишка. Вы ведь понимаете прекрасно, почему он не стал ничего говорить на допросе.  
— Понимаю. Но после того, что вы сказали, сеньор Зорро, я все равно должен арестовать его. Он мужеложец.  
— Думаете, к своим годам он уже нагрешил? Сомневаюсь. Мальчик запуган собственным грехом так, что хочет постричься в монахи — вам мало его раскаяния, сеньор комендант? Вы же не ставите себя выше Господа?  
— Не ставлю. Но есть законы нашей с вами страны. Которые он нарушает. И мой долг, как коменданта Лос-Анджелеса, арестовать его.   
— Вы полагаете, что набожный мальчик опаснее для окружающих, чем убийца, возомнивший себя Божьей рукой? — Диего подался вперед.  
— Вы предлагаете мне не выполнять свои обязанности?  
— Напротив, комендант, я именно это вам и предлагаю. Ваш долг как коменданта — защищать мирных жителей. А им угрожает опасность.   
— Только мужеложцам.  
— За кого он возьмется после того, как убьет мужеложцев, сеньор комендант? За тех, кто не успел вступить в брак? За тех, кто не так одет? За тех, кто не так говорит, не так думает, не так дышит? Почитайте на досуге о том, на что была похожа Европа веке эдак в двенадцатом. В том числе и о религиозных фанатиках. Давайте заодно сожжем на костре парочку ведьм, руководствуясь одними наветами соседей, — Диего выдохнул и сбавил тон. — Сеньор комендант, я повторяю свой вопрос: кто опаснее — религиозный фанатик, на котором три убийства, или перепуганный мальчишка?  
— Вы не думали пойти в проповедники, сеньор Зорро? — усмехнулся комендант. — У вас отлично получается.  
— Когда я стану слишком старым для того, чтобы сигать через стены и бегать по крышам, я обязательно последую вашему совету, — усмехнулся в тон ему Диего.  
— Надеюсь, к тому моменту я уже упрячу вас за решетку.  
— И лишите этот грешный мир отличного проповедника, — кивнул Диего, и мужчины засмеялись.  
— Хорошо, что вы предлагаете? — спросил Монастарио, отсмеявшись.  
— Я предлагаю решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — Зорро отхлебнул вина и бесцеремонно долил себе из бутылки ещё. — Сначала нам надо найти убийцу, а потом уже решать, что делать с Освальдо. Если он к тому времени не примет постриг, то вы можете его арестовать.   
— Вот уж не думал, чтобы вы будете защищать мужеложцев, сеньор Зорро.  
— Я не защищаю мужеложцев, но мне не очень нравится, что в моем городе орудует убийца.  
— В  _вашем_  городе? — поднял брови Монастарио.  
— В  _нашем_  городе, — поправился Диего.  
— И у вас есть план?   
— План — не план, а деловое предложение имеется. Если мы не можем выяснить, кто убийца, словами и допросами, а улик у нас нет, то его можно попробовать выманить на живца. Этот человек исповедует или имеет доступ к тайнам исповеди — а значит, нужно, чтобы ваш человек отправился на исповедь и покаялся в грехе мужеложства.  
— Вы предлагаете солгать на исповеди? — насмешливо прищурился Монастарио. — Впрочем, я уже понял, что святого у вас почти нет.  
— У вас тоже, — парировал Диего. — Так как убийца, как я уже говорил вам, вряд ли исповедует сам, то на место настоящего исповедника можно посадить кого-то из ваших людей. Исповедь будет не настоящей — и говорить можно будет, что угодно. Главное, чтобы предполагаемый убийца услышал нужные слова.   
— Не думаю, что мои уланы на такое согласятся, — Монастарио задумчиво пожевал губами и поморщился. — А этот идиот Гарсия только все испортит.   
— Возьмите не уланов, — Диего так легко пожал плечами, как будто это было само собой разумеющееся. — Думаю, можно будет найти на весь Лос-Анджелес кого-то. Скажем, младший де ла Вега, до сих пор холостой и упорно не желающий поддаваться уговорам отца. За его спиной шепчутся о всяком, и, я думаю, его исповеди убийца поверит.  
— Я обдумаю ваше предложение, сеньор Зорро. Но учтите — если я не найду подходящего человека, вы сами пойдете исповедоваться!  
— Конечно, пойду, сеньор комендант, даже не сомневайтесь! — весело откликнулся Диего и встал на ноги. — Благодарю вас за вино.   
— Вы же не думаете, что я вас так просто отпущу? — Монастарио даже, кажется, слегка обиделся.  
— Ну что вы, как можно, — покладисто кивнул Диего.  
Комендант терпеливо дождался, пока Зорро натянет просохший плащ, откроет дверь и выйдет во двор. Попрятавшиеся от ливня под крыши караульные — кого караулить в такую погоду? — наверняка не обратили на него внимания. И в самом деле, кому придет в голову, что Зорро может запросто выйти из дома коменданта Энрике Монастарио?  
Диего сделал несколько шагов и, приготовившись бежать, вопросительно оглянулся.  
— Готовы, сеньор Зорро? — Монастарио поднял руку.  
— Более чем, — Диего чуть наклонился, готовясь сорваться с места.  
Монастарио огляделся по сторонам и махнул рукой.  
— Уланы! Тревога! — закричал он, когда Диего сорвался с места и со всех ног побежал к привычной крыше. — Здесь Зорро! Тревога! Сержант Гарсия!  
Плащ сразу намок и тянул вниз, поэтому на крышу Диего успел залезть с превеликим трудом — но успел. Привычным жестом коснувшись шляпы, отдавая честь коменданту и уланам, он под канонаду ружейных выстрелов спрыгнул на другую сторону.  
Седло промокло и скользило, но Диего удержался, и Торнадо понес хозяина прочь.  
Завтра светит разговор с комендантом, а значит, надо будет хлебнуть на ночь чего-нибудь горячего — не хватало и впрямь дать коменданту повод для подозрений, поди докажи, что просто гулял ночью под дождем…

Простуда, несмотря на горячее вино и лекарства, все-таки дала о себе знать — пока что Диего только слегка знобило, и он очень надеялся, что они найдут преступника до того, как появится насморк. Шмыгающий носом Зорро вряд ли вызовет у преступников трепет. Разве что они задумаются, не заразна ли его болезнь. Тоже, в общем-то, способ их запугать…  
Капитан Агилар пил кофе за столиком, и Диего присел рядом, зябко поежившись.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, дон Диего? — вопросительно нахмурился Висенте.  
— Да, все в порядке, я просто очень скверно спал сегодня, должно быть, из-за грозы.  
— Вот уж не думал, что сну настоящего кабальеро может помешать гроза, — Висенте не счел нужным скрывать насмешку.   
Бернардо принес кофе для хозяина, и Диего не преминул воспользоваться заминкой, чтобы уйти от ответа, но продолжить разговор Висенте не успел — в ворота гасиенды постучали. Вошедший во двор сержант Гарсия радостно козырнул и сообщил, что сеньор комендант Монастарио просить капитана Агилара приехать в гарнизон. Висенте кивнул и, встав из-за стола, попросил пару минут подождать.   
— Доброе утро, дон Диего! — поздоровался Гарсия, и Диего приветственно кивнул.  
— Есть какие-нибудь новости, сержант? — поинтересовался он.  
— О, новостей полно, дон Диего! — толстяк охотно кивнул и сел на освободившееся место.  
— Угощайтесь, — Диего гостеприимно пододвинул вазочку с печеньем, и Гарсия благодарно запустил туда руку.  
— Новостей полно, — повторил сержант, отправляя в рот печенье. — Вчера арестовали брата Освальдо, так вечером Зорро помог ему бежать!  
— А за что его арестовали? — полюбопытствовал де ла Вега, и сержант заметно смутился.  
— Мы его не арестовывать ехали, если честно, дон Диего, но он попытался бежать, пришлось арестовать. Капитан Монастарио с ним говорил о чем-то, и капитан Агилар тоже, и его посадили в тюрьму по подозрению в убийстве дона Франко! Но вы знаете, дон Диего, мне не кажется, что он убийца… — Гарсия отправил в рот ещё одно печенье и начал задумчиво его жевать. — Правда, тогда не очень понятно, почему он пытался от нас убежать.  
— Зорро помог ему бежать, вы сказали? — Диего вежливо улыбнулся. — Зорро же защищает невинных и ещё ни разу не ошибся. Если Зорро помог ему бежать, а Зорро никогда не ошибается, значит, Освальдо невиновен.  
Сержант задумчиво поводил пальцем в воздухе, рисуя невидимую формулу складывания фактов, и, поняв, улыбнулся.  
— Вы правы, дон Диего! Вот если бы ещё комендант так верил Зорро…  
Диего хотел было ответить, но предупреждающе поднял палец. Гарсия недоуменно нахмурился, глядя, как странно хмурится де ла Вега.  
— А-а-апчхи!   
— Будьте здоровы, дон Диего! — улыбнулся сержант. — Вы не простудились, случаем?  
— Чих — не болезнь, — философски ответил Диего.   
Спускающийся по лестнице капитан Агилар на ходу застегивал перевязь с ножнами. Гарсия с готовностью подскочил и козырнул.  
— Едем, — махнул рукой Висенте.  
— До свидания, дон Диего! — сержант козырнул ещё раз, оборачиваясь.  
— Счастливо, сержант! — Диего кивнул.  
Ворота за ними закрылись, и стук копыт, постепенно удаляющийся, вскоре смолк совсем.   
Подошедший долить хозяину кофе Бернардо потянулся было коснуться его плеча, но отдернул руку, когда Диего снова согнулся, чихнув. Слуга покачал головой и, подняв палец в просьбе подождать, побежал в дом. Вернулся он быстро, поставив перед хозяином чашечку с чем-то темно-зеленым, затем указал себе на нос и глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь воздухом.   
— Спасибо, — Диего скептически посмотрел в чашку, шмыгнул носом, выпил, поморщившись, и поставил её обратно. Бернардо обрадованно закивал и, указав себе на нос, изобразил, что чихнул, и предупреждающе помахал рукой.  
— Да, болеть сейчас совершенно ни к чему, — кивнул Диего.   
Бернардо помахал пальцем, рисуя букву Z, но Диего покачал головой.  
— Нет-нет, сегодня действовать будет Диего де ла Вега. Комендант должен прислать за мной, поэтому, — молодой человек шмыгнул носом и зябко поежился, — надо посидеть дома.  
Бернардо вопросительно поднял брови. По-военному выпрямившись, он провел рукой от плеча к бедру, изображая перевязь, сделал суровое лицо и указал сначала на себя, затем, вопросительно — на Диего.  
— Да, да, друг мой, — усмехнулся Диего. — Зорро вчера подбросил коменданту идею и, скорее всего, тот её реализует. По крайней мере, — добавил он, посерьезнев, — я на это надеюсь. Не хватало нам ещё дождаться следующего трупа, а информации у Монастарио ещё меньше, чем у меня…   
Возражать Бернардо не стал и, собрав на поднос опустевшие чашечки, скрылся в доме.   
Диего не уследил, сколько прошло времени, но тени во дворе стали чуть короче — а значит, до полудня не так уж и далеко. Лекарство подействовало, озноб отпустил, и Диего некоторое время сидел, сверля взглядом дверь.  
Хотелось бы надеяться, что Монастарио если и не решился следовать предложенному Зорро плану, то хотя бы принял информацию к сведению и не поехал в миссию выкуривать Освальдо из церкви. 

Собственный план привязал Зорро к гасиенде де ла Вега — если Монастарио все-таки принял предложение, то Диего должен быть дома, чтобы его застал посыльный. А об отрицательном ответе Монастарио сообщать не будет — по крайней мере, не де ла Веге — и ожидание может продлиться до вечера.  
Незаметно для себя самого Диего начал слегка нервничать — неопределенность напрягала, невозможность действовать злила, — и когда в ворота постучались, он облегченно выдохнул, едва не спросив — «Почему так долго?».  
— Доброе утро ещё раз, дон Диего! — козырнул сержант Гарсия. — Сеньор комендант велел мне привезти вас в гарнизон.  
— Я арестован? — искренне полюбопытствовал Диего; с капитана Агилара сталось бы рассказать, что де ла Веге нездоровится, и Монастарио наверняка бы что-нибудь заподозрил. — И что я успел натворить, не выходя за ворота гасиенды?   
— О нет, дон Диего, я не совсем верно выразился! — замахал руками Гарсия. — Вы не арестованы, вовсе нет, сеньор комендант просто хочет с вами поговорить!  
— Просто поговорить? — вежливо приподнял бровь Диего. — Сеньор комендант не приболел, случаем?  
— Да что ему сделается, — с чувством покачал головой сержант и, спохватившись, сурово нахмурился. — Поэтому я прошу вас поехать со мной, дон Диего! — возвестил он и смущенно добавил: — Пожалуйста…   
— Не могу отказать, когда меня так просят, — усмехнулся де ла Вега, вставая, и Гарсия просиял.  
— Спасибо, дон Диего! А то мне очень не хотелось вас арестовывать…  
— Постараюсь не давать вам поводов, — кивнул Диего.  
Наскоро переодевшись и предупредив Бернардо о своем отъезде, Диего легко вскочил в седло, покладисто дождался, пока грузный Гарсия вскарабкается в седло своей лошади, и они направились по дороге в пуэбло.

Умытый ночной грозой Лос-Анджелес уже успел пропылиться снова, по улицам снова разлилась жара, и народу на площади было немного.  
Слезая с лошади, Диего усмехнулся про себя. Никогда бы не подумал, что будет так рад тому, что его хочет видеть комендант Монастарио. Тот вместе с капитаном Агиларом стоял на крыльце, скрестив руки на груди. Тоже, похоже, нервничал.   
Не волнуйтесь, сеньор комендант, Зорро же обещал вчера, что пойдет исповедоваться, если Диего откажется. Но Зорро привел Диего — или Диего привел Зорро — в общем, они пришли оба.   
Если бы Монастарио об этом знал, он бы тоже посмеялся.  
Наверное.  
— Добрый день, сеньор комендант, — Диего приветственно приподнял шляпу и улыбнулся краешком рта, когда голова капитана Агилара машинально дернулась — Висенте едва не кивнул в ответ по привычке. Ну да, он ведь тоже комендант.  
— Добрый день, сеньор де ла Вега, — подчеркнуто вежливо ответил Монастарио. — Зайдите, мне надо с вами поговорить.  
Кабинет после жаркой дороги показался тихим и прохладным. Диего устроился на стуле и выжидательно посмотрел на обоих военных.  
— Вы позволите задать вам пару провокационных вопросов, де ла Вега? — прищурился Монастарио, усевшись напротив.   
— Пчхи! — кивнул Диего.  
— Будьте здоровы. Простуда? — ровно поинтересовался комендант.  
— Пыльная дорога, — отмахнулся Диего. — Спрашивайте, капитан.  
— Насколько я слышал, ваш отец неоднократно пытался вас женить.  
— Он и сейчас пытается, — кивнул Диего.  
— И почему же ему никак не удается? — Монастарио улыбнулся, словно сам не ожидая честного ответа.  
— Сердцу не прикажешь, — развел руками де ла Вега. — А брать жену без любви — это значит испортить старость и себе, и ей.   
— Вы знаете, что о вас говорят? — улыбка Монастарио погасла.  
— Про меня говорят разное, не совсем понимаю, куда вы клоните, — лучезарно улыбнулся Диего.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, и мне рекомендовали вас, как подходящую кандидатуру на предполагаемую роль. Не вполне уверен, что речь шла о вашем актерском таланте, но готов взять на себя ответственность и официально заявить, что вы выполняли мои указания, чтобы спасти вашу репутацию, — Монастарио откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Вот как? — Диего чуть склонил голову набок. — И кто же дал мне такую рекомендацию? Интересно, кто из моих знакомых мог назвать меня подходящим человеком для ваших планов.  
— Полагаю, вы не сочли эту характеристику положительной? — комендант насмешливо прищурился.  
— Если вы в курсе, что говорят обо мне, то наверняка в курсе, что говорят о вас, — в тон ему улыбнулся Диего.  
Монастарио заметно напрягся, но Диего не стал приводить примеры, и в глазах коменданта проскользнуло что-то похожее на… благодарность? Почувствовав, что он и правда перегнул палку, Диего покаянно вздохнул и поднял виноватый взгляд.  
— В любом случае, сеньор комендант, я вас слушаю. Глупо отвергать просьбу о помощи, не узнав, о чем именно просят.  
— Золотые слова, — негромко проговорил Висенте, до этого молчаливой тенью стоявший около кресла Монастарио.  
— Действительно, — отозвался комендант. — Но, полагаю, вы все-таки мне откажете, сеньор де ла Вега. Мне необходимо, чтобы вы сходили сегодня на исповедь.  
— Я успел нагрешить? — вопросительно улыбнулся Диего.  
— Не думаю, — покачал головой Монастарио. — Однако вы должны сделать вид, что успели.  
— И в чем же я должен признаться?  
— В мужеложстве, — отчеканил комендант, и Диего невольно округлил глаза. Пауза, повисшая в кабинете, слегка затянулась, и Монастарио вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Мммм, — Диего задумчиво почесал подбородок. — А почему именно в… этом?  
— Убийца, орудующий в городе, убивает именно мужеложцев, — виновато развел руками комендант. — Увы, ему будет все равно, когда и где вы что-либо украли или кому солгали.  
— А вы защищаете мужеложцев? — недоуменно нахмурился Диего. — Насколько я помню наше законодательство, мужеложство преследуется в Калифорнии по закону.  
— Может быть, я поступаю не совсем правильно, — Монастарио нахмурился. — Но кто знает, за кого он возьмется после того, как перебьет мужеложцев? За тех, кто не успел вступить в брак? За тех, кто не так одет? За тех, кто не так говорит, не так думает, не так дышит? Религиозный фанатик, считающий себя вправе убивать, опасен, по какой бы причине он ни возомнил себя карающей десницей Господа.   
Диего очень постарался не улыбнуться. И даже взгляд отвел в сторону, чтобы Монастарио не увидел там торжествующий блеск. Подняв глаза на Висенте, Диего увидел, что тот смотрит на коменданта со смесью недоумения и уважения. Если Монастарио и не проникся, то, как минимум, взял на вооружение.  
Может быть, Зорро и удастся его перевоспитать.  
— Вы правы, сеньор комендант, — кивнул Диего. — Но, однако, солгать на исповеди…  
Кому, как не ему знать, что это такое. Сколько он уже молчит о своей лисьей ипостаси?  
— Вам не придется лгать, — покачал головой Монастарио. — Вместо исповедника там будет сидеть мой человек. У нас с капитаном Агиларом, — комендант бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Висенте, — есть основания полагать, что убийца имеет доступ к тайнам исповеди. Мы разыграем исповедь и выманим на вас убийцу.  
— А если он меня убьет? — нахмурился Диего.  
— Мы будем за вами присматривать.  
Зорро не ошибся, порекомендовав де ла Вегу как отличного актера. Диего пристально рассматривал столешницу, задумчиво потирая подбородок и надеясь, что со стороны это выглядит, как будто он обдумывает решение, а не пытается совладать с эмоциями. С одной стороны, придуманный Зорро план сильно связывал руки. Диего де ла Веге придется надеяться — помилуй, Боже, кто бы мог подумать — на Монастарио и его людей, потому что надетая маска изнеженного богатея не даст ему вступить в бой. С другой стороны, если Монастарио решился-таки последовать предложенному Зорро плану — дела плохи и зацепок нет, а значит, искать убийцу придется ещё долго, и кто знает, сколько всего он успеет наворотить и не убежит ли вообще в другой город, чтобы продолжить свою жатву. Но самому Зорро придется на время исчезнуть: Диего должен будет фланировать за пределами гасиенды, чтобы предоставить убийце возможность для покушения. Пат. Пат между заклятыми врагами, пат между ипостасями, и следующий ход — за третьим игроком.  
— Что ж, сеньор комендант, если вы гарантируете мне защиту, то я, пожалуй, соглашусь рискнуть, — Диего поднял глаза.  
— Слово офицера, — кивнул Монастарио. — В таком случае, я попрошу вас сейчас же отправиться в миссию и договориться с падре Фелипе об исповеди после вечерней службы. Затем вы должны будете приехать вечером на исповедь и сыграть свою роль. Разговор с падре я возьму на себя.   
— Будет сделано, сеньор комендант, — Диего шутливо козырнул и встал, направившись к двери.

Солнце из бело-желтого превратилось в медно-оранжевое, но между ним и горизонтом помещалась целая ладонь. Полуденный зной ещё не до конца сменился вечерней прохладой, но зябкий ветерок так и норовил забраться под куртку. Или это Диего знобило. Он выпил ещё чашку лекарства, но простуда не отступила, а спряталась где-то внутри, и на де ла Вегу нападал то жар, то озноб. Шмыгнув носом, Диего забрался в седло.  
— Нет-нет, ты остаешься дома, — поднял он руку, когда Бернардо собрался вскочить в седло своей лошади. — Меня проводят.  
Бернардо вопросительно поднял брови и, по-военному выпрямившись, показал рукой перевязь и эполеты.  
— Да-да, комендант Монастарио любезно предоставит мне охрану, — кивнул Диего.   
«По крайней мере, очень хотелось бы на это надеяться», — добавил он про себя.  
Бернардо удивленно округлил глаза и развел руками.  
— Скажи отцу, что я поехал в миссию Сан-Габриэль и постараюсь вернуться поскорее, — Диего отсалютовал и, развернув коня, направил его по дороге прочь от гасиенды. Бернардо проводил его взглядом и, задумчиво почесав в затылке, пожал плечами.

Сначала Диего казалось, что его знобит от встречного ветра, но потом, когда порывы стали сильнее, он понял, что действительно холодает. Кажется, снова собирается дождь.   
Этого ещё не хватало. Он и так болен, а второй дождь точно уложит его в постель на неделю — а это не сыграет на руку ни Диего, ни коменданту Монастарио, ни капитану Агилару, ни даже убийце.   
Если ливень зарядит на ночь — если вообще зарядит — то придется просить у падре Фелипе разрешения остаться в миссии на ночь. Он, конечно, не выгонит Диего на улицу в дурную погоду, но со ждущего Бернардо станется поднять тревогу.  
Как же оно все не вовремя…  
Небо затянуло тучами, и к тому моменту, когда де ла Вега добрался до миссии Сан-Габриэль, кроваво-алый закат, подсветивший тучи и зачернивший силуэты гор на горизонте, превратил пейзаж Калифорнии в преисподнюю со старых фресок.  
Что ж, страшный суд над грешником и должен вершиться в подходящем антураже.   
Диего поежился и слез с коня, привязывая его к коновязи. В конце концов, он не виновен в грехе, в котором собрался каяться. Да и тот, кто будет слушать его мнимую исповедь — такой же мнимый священник.   
В церкви было тихо, и дверь, как ни придерживал её Диего, закрылась с глухим стуком, затихающим гулом отозвавшимся откуда-то из-за алтарей. Оглядевшись, де ла Вега различил капюшон сидящего на лавке в первом ряду священника.   
Его ждали.  
Диего уверенно зашагал вдоль лавок и, подойдя к священнику ближе, негромко откашлялся.  
— Святой отец, вы ждете меня? — спросил он.  
Капюшон качнулся, и священник поднялся на ноги, приглашающе махнув рукой в сторону одного из углов.  Диего кивнул и последовал за ним мимо алтаря, где чуть дальше между колонн пряталась исповедальня. Резные дверцы открылись со скрипом, и Диего и его исповедник заняли положенные места.  
Диего помолчал, кусая губы, и, вдохнув и выдохнув, произнес:  
— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я грешен.  
— Я слушаю тебя, сын мой, — глухо раздалось из-под капюшона, едва различимого через деревянную резную решетку.   
Не успел де ла Вега открыть рот, как где-то снаружи зарокотало — кажется, ливень решил перерасти в полноценную грозу. Или это небеса недовольны ложью?  
— На мне страшный грех, святой отец, — снова заговорил Диего. — Я питаю пагубную страсть к мужчинам.   
В красках живописуя свой грех, Диего увлекся и рассказал несколько случаев, когда он выезжал за город, якобы к любовнику. Де ла Вега не знал, кто прячется от него за решеткой — может быть, переодетый убийца перехватил человека Монастарио и теперь сам слушает исповедь, — поэтому вдохновенно рассказывал, как и где он встречался со своим возлюбленным, благо, имени можно было не называть — каждый отвечает только за свои грехи перед Богом и исповедником.   
— Вчера ночью я возвращался от него и попал под сильный ливень, — Диего старательно шмыгнул носом. — И одолевшая меня болезнь заставила задуматься о том, что я живу неправильно. Если раньше я мог часами бродить под дождем, то вчера я серьезно простудился, должно быть, Господь послал мне эту болезнь как знак, чтобы я покаялся в своем грехе. Я согласен принять любое наказание, святой отец, чтобы искупить его.   
Повисла пауза. Кажется, священник раздумывал, как бы покрепче наказать де ла Вегу за грех мужеложства.   
— Продай все свою имущество и раздай деньги бедным, пусть они помолятся за тебя, сын мой, — наконец заговорил священник. — С этого дня ты обязан соблюдать строгий пост столько лет, сколько дней ты грешил, и молиться каждый день столько раз, сколько дней ты грешил, и тогда дарует Господь тебе прощение, как даровал он его раскаявшейся блуднице. А теперь иди и не греши больше.   
Снова повисла пауза, и Диего, поняв, что больше ничего не услышит, вышел из кабинки.  
— Следуйте за мной, сын мой, — вышедший из второй кабинки священник приглашающе махнул рукой и направился к входу в коридор, соединяющий жилые помещения миссии и церковь. Диего молча последовал за ним, и, наконец, они вышли на задний двор миссии. Фонари, с лязгом качающиеся на ветру, давали не столько свет, сколько скачущие по стенам и кустам блики, но рассмотреть стоящего среди улан падре Фелипе Диего сумел. Рядом с ним стоял капитан Агилар. Падре стоял молча, но заметно хмурился.  
— Все прошло без накладок? — вместо приветствия спросил Висенте, и исповедник Диего, кивнув, откинул капюшон. Диего закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, до того нелепо выглядел комендант Монастарио в рясе монаха-францисканца.  
— Не ожидал, что вы будете лично меня исповедовать, — усмехнулся де ла Вега.  
— Знаете такую народную мудрость, сеньор де ла Вега: «Хочешь, чтобы дело было хорошо сделано — сделай его сам?» — без тени иронии обернулся Монастарио. — Я хотел быть полностью застрахованным от накладок.   
— Рад, что вам это удалось, — вежливо кивнул Диего. — Что дальше?  
— Погода портится, — ответил за коменданта Висенте. — Вам следует поспешить домой. Вот, возьмите, — он протянул Диего плащ, — иначе окончательно разболеетесь.  
— Кстати, сеньор де ла Вега, — прищурился Монастарио. — А где вы на самом деле простудились?  
— Ездил на пастбище помогать пастухам, — вздохнул Диего. — Гроза началась внезапно, стадо перепугалось, и стоило больших трудов согнать его обратно. Я же говорил вам, что гроза мешала мне спать, — повернулся он к Висенте.  
— А я уж подумал было, что на гасиенде де ла Вега грозы боятся люди и животные, — усмехнулся капитан Агилар. — Прошу простить меня за дерзость.  
В светло-карих глазах Висенте плясали чертенята, но спорить Диего не стал — на мгновение ему показалось, что капитан сознательно ударил туда же, куда уже пару месяцев тщетно бил отец в попытке достучаться до того Диего, который уехал учиться в Испанию. Поэтому де ла Вега просто улыбнулся и кивнул, показывая, что оценил иронию.  
В плаще сразу стало тепло, и Диего, забравшись на лошадь, отправился обратно на гасиенду. Приутихший ливень перешел в крупные капли, бьющие в лицо, порой гонимые ветром параллельно земле. Диего щурился и пригибался к шее лошади, придерживая шляпу при порывах ветра, как будто вознамерившегося вырвать де ла Вегу из седла.   
Расслышать что-либо за дождем и ветром было сложно, но Диего несколько раз оглянулся — ему казалось, что сзади него кто-то едет, пару раз при вспышке молнии ему удалось рассмотреть темный силуэт, следующий за ним по дороге.   
Убийца? Так быстро?   
Выходит, он едет за Диего от самой миссии?  
Или это кто-то из людей Монастарио?  
Яркая и широкая молния, длинная и раскидистая, как ветка старого дерева, разрезала небо, и оглушительный раскат, последовавший за ним, заставили Диего вздрогнуть и придержать едва не вставшую на дыбы лошадь. Перед глазами было темно, и способность различать предметы вернулась не сразу. Дождь снова усилился, крупные капли стали меньше, но чаще.  
Дорога до гасиенды показалась Диего в три раза длиннее, чем обычно, но следовавший за ним всадник не нагонял и не отставал, стабильно держа дистанцию.  
— Диего! — ждущий в гостиной отец вскочил с кресла и бросился навстречу сыну. — Куда тебя носило в такую погоду?  
— Дела, отец, дела, увы, от меня не зависящие, — развел руками молодой человек.  
— Бернардо сказал, что ты поехал в миссию, исповедоваться, — дон Алехандро покачал головой. — Что ты успел натворить, Диего, что тебе так понадобилось срочно исповедаться?  
— Я пока ничего не натворил, — покачал головой сын, стаскивая плащ и отдавая его подскочившему Бернардо. — Однако коменданту Монастарио понадобилась моя помощь.  
— Коменданту Монастарио? — дон Алехандро тяжело опустился на стоящий у окна диван. — Я не ослышался? Наследник семьи де ла Вега помогает коменданту Монастарио? Ох, ну и дожил я, ну и дожил… Если бы твоя мать была жива, Диего, она бы умерла сейчас от горя! Наверняка она сейчас смотрит на тебя с небес и льет слезы!  
Словно в подтверждение его слов за окном снова загрохотало. Диего вздохнул и присел на диван рядом с отцом.  
— Отец, Монастарио занимается поимкой убийцы. Убившего дона Франко в том числе. Что поделать, если мы тут бессильны? Да и, в конце концов, защищать мирных граждан — его прямая обязанность. Что же поделать, если только чрезвычайные обстоятельства могут заставить его вспомнить об этом?  
— Если с ним ещё и Зорро начнет сотрудничать, я окончательно разочаруюсь в этом мире, — покачал головой дон Алехандро. — В чем-то ты прав, это действительно работа Монастарио, но…  
Открывшаяся дверь не дала ему договорить — вошедший капитан Агилар впустил с собой сквозняк и рокот грома. Понятливо подбежавший Бернардо забрал у него плащ, шляпу и перчатки и принялся развешивать их у камина рядом с плащом Диего.  
— Рад видеть, что вы благополучно добрались до гасиенды, дон Диего, — кивнул Висенте. — Добрый вечер, дон Алехандро.   
— Добрый вечер, капитан, — кивнул в ответ старший де ла Вега.   
— Вы никого не видели по дороге, капитан? — поинтересовался Диего, вставая с дивана.  
— Нет, хотя ехал следом за вами.  
— Значит, это вас я видел на дороге?  
— Вероятнее всего — да, — кивнул Висенте, — но советую вам быть осторожнее сегодня. Выставить караул вокруг гасиенды мы не можем — спугнем убийцу.   
— Убийцу? — поднял брови дон Алехандро. — Диего, расскажи мне, в чем дело?  
— Думаю, у капитана Агилара это получится лучше, — усмехнулся Диего, — пойду, скажу слугам, чтобы они накрывали к ужину.  
Лучезарно улыбнувшись, Диего направился к дверям, сделав вид, что в упор не замечает укоризненного взгляда Висенте. 

Теплый плащ, спасший от холода, выполнил свою задачу, и на следующее утро Диего почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Травы — или что это там было? — которые заваривал Бернардо, тоже давали облегчение, по крайней мере, жалобно шмыгать носом де ла Вега почти перестал.

Пронесшиеся над Калифорнией шквальные грозы уступили место сухой жаре, загоняющей животных по норам, а людей — по домам и в таверну.   
Из-за жары дни, и без того замедлившие свой бег, потянулись мучительно медленно. Ожидание выматывало, неизвестность напрягала, невозможность действовать самому злила. Зорро, запертый в глубине, в подвале гасиенды, томился скукой, а на Диего обрушилась вся тяжесть добровольно надетой маски. Никогда ещё роль несамостоятельного папенькиного сынка не давалась так тяжело. Уланы, как и было обещано, присматривали за Диего. Присматривал за ним и комендант Монастарио, и капитан Агилар, и наверняка убийца присматривал тоже.   
Ощущение постоянного взгляда в спину и невозможность определить, кому он принадлежит, не давало расслабиться, забирая все силы. Постепенно напряжение сменилось усталостью, а после уступило место подозрительности — колеблющийся горячий воздух превращал черную точку вдалеке в движущегося навстречу всадника, одинокие люди в таверне заставляли посматривать в их сторону, а вспархивающие из придорожных кустов птицы — озираться по сторонам.  
Сначала Диего это показалось забавным — теперь он будет знать, как чувствует себя комендант Монастарио, ожидающий из-за каждого куста и поворота Зорро, — но положение было неравное. Диего совершенно точно знал, что Зорро не убил бы коменданта. И совершенно точно знал, что убийца не остановится.  
Порой ему думалось, что убийца мог и вовсе не услышать его исповеди.  
Порой памяти подбрасывала детали, истинные и ложные — индейца, срезающего с подсвечника воск, улан, среди которых были — или не были — незнакомые лица, капитана Агилара, кажущегося призраком в неверном свете из окон церкви, протягивающего плащ и странно — или нет — улыбающегося.   
Ещё через несколько дней Диего начал подолгу ездить один — на прогулки, за город и в город, проверять стадо, навещать падре Фелипе и прячущегося в церкви Освальдо. Мальчишка осмелел, высовывал нос в двери церкви, аппетитно хрустел яблоками и читал книги, выданные ему падре.  
Хоть за кого-то можно не волноваться.  
Дона Франко Фуэнтеса убили у гасиенды де ла Вега — чтобы его нашли посторонние. Хавьер Акоста, посыльный из Монтерея, по словам Висенте, был найден на площади.   
Значит, у гасиенды Диего не убьют: убийца побоится, что дон Алехандро похоронит сына тайком, и его пагубная страсть не будет предана огласке. А огласка-то убийце и нужна.  
Значит, либо город, либо дорога в город, чтобы убитого обнаружили и рассмотрели.  
В городе уланы.   
А значит, остается дорога.   
Чтобы поймать убийцу, надо предсказать его действия. Он не просто сумасшедший — судя по результату его действий, он продумывает план, значит, определенная логика в его действиях есть и можно не бояться неожиданных поворотов. Главное — поняв логику, просчитать с её помощью следующий удар.  
Диего подумал, что если бы он изложил эти размышления отцу, тот бы гордился. Но тогда спросил бы — зачем Диего маска. Спросил бы, почему Диего носит эту маску и с отцом — неужели не доверяет?   
А на душеспасительные беседы сил и времени не было.  
По крайней мере — не сейчас.  
Итак, чтобы поймать убийцу, надо думать, как убийца. Если бы Диего убивал, то где бы он подождал свою жертву?  
Дорога в пуэбло. Ближе к городу, чтобы первые же жители его обнаружили. Не очень близко — крики могут услышать караульные. Когда? Ранним утром, под покрытием сумерек, чтобы тело нашли с рассветом — как нашли Хавьера Акосту. Или поздним вечером, в тех же сумерках — чтобы тело нашли утром. Все знают, что дон Диего — бездельник и вряд ли окажется на дороге в пуэбло в предрассветных сумерках. А вот засидеться в таверне и вернуться на гасиенду затемно — легко.   
Отсюда следует, что караулить его надо вечером, в сумерках, на выезде из города. Идеальное место и время.  
Теперь хорошо бы проговорить эти выкладки коменданту и капитану, чтобы при этом не выглядеть слишком умным. Диего де ла Вега — наивный романтик, и должен оставаться таковым.  
Висенте рассмотрел его ум и не поверил в маску. Значит, он не удивится. А значит, можно поговорить с ним. Тем более, что для него есть ещё одна роль.

Капитан Агилар нашелся во дворе гасиенды, устроившийся за столиком в теньке с чашкой кофе. Диего кашлянул и капитан с готовностью повернулся.  
— Не возражаете, если я составлю вам компанию?   
— Вы здесь хозяин, а я гость, — усмехнулся Висенте. — Ваше право.  
— Благодарю, — Диего кивнул и уселся на свободный стул. — Капитан, вы знаете, я тут подумал… Это ожидание непонятно чего очень выматывает.  
— Вы предлагаете нанести удар первыми?  
— Я предлагаю сыграть свою роль по его сценарию, — Диего задумчиво пощипал усики. — Вот если бы вы были убийцей, жаждущим покарать меня и предать мои грехи огласке, где вы бы меня подкараулили?   
Висенте нахмурился и умолк, и отрешенно посмотрел в полупустую чашку, раздумывая.  
— На выезде из города, ближе к вечеру. Там больше шансов и застать вас по дороге на гасиенду, и больше шансов, что вас обнаружат. Но вы и так бываете в городе каждый день, дон Диего. И пока никак.  
— Значит, попробуем спровоцировать, — пожал плечами Диего. — Например, у меня появился любовник.   
— Монастарио был вашим исповедником, теперь побудет любовником? — Висенте усмехнулся.  
— Знаете, что он со мной сделает за такое предложение? — вздохнул Диего. — Да и после таких вывертов мою репутацию не спасет уже ничего. Я хотел предложить эту роль вам.   
— Мне? — светло-карие глаза Агилара округлились.  
— Вы приехали из Монтерея, убийца — тоже. Убитый Хавьер Акоста был вашим посыльным и, как я понимаю, вашим другом?  
— Больше, чем другом, — нахмурился Висенте.  
— Тем более, — кивнул Диего. — С убийцы станется сложить два и два и решить, что если вы были близки с Хавьером, то могли быть и любовниками. И если я, мужеложец, начну проводить время в вашей компании, он заподозрит, что вы после смерти Хавьера ищите утешения в моих объятиях. Тем более, что вы живете у меня на гасиенде и нас неоднократно видели вместе.   
Выражение лица Агилара стало довольно странным. Диего показалось, что он сейчас восхищенно присвистнет или отвесит де ла Веге оплеуху за оскорбление чести и достоинства офицера королевской армии.   
— Вы предлагаете устроить свидание? — насмешливо спросил Висенте.  
— Нечто вроде, — с готовностью кивнул Диего. — Мы посидим с вами в таверне допоздна, затем вы что-то скажете мне на ухо, мы обменяемся с вами красноречивыми взглядами, скажем, как будто вы предложили мне подняться наверх, но я откажусь и поеду на гасиенду. Вы поедете следом, чтобы не терять меня из виду. Правда, мне придется доверить свою жизнь вам — следующие за нами уланы все испортят и снова спугнут убийцу. Он и так никак не может выбрать время для нападения.   
— Полагаю, я смогу вас защитить, — кивнул Висенте, подумав. — Все-таки комендантом Монтерея меня назначили не благодаря моим связям. Однако вы понимаете, что Монастарио нам в любом случае надо будет поставить в известность? Он наверняка расстроится, если мы поймаем убийцу без него.  
— Если поймаем, — кивнул Диего.  
— Так как вы в данный момент помогаете коменданту, то есть почти что находитесь на государственной службе, ваши похороны оплатит государство, — кивнул Агилар.  
— Спасибо, — с чувством кивнул Диего. — Когда убийца нападет на меня, я честно ему скажу, что полюбил вас за ваше чувство юмора.  
Дружный хохот заставил Бернардо выглянуть с балкона.

К вечеру в таверне собралось много народу, и Диего старательно давил в себе желание то и дело оглядываться по сторонам, хотя они с Висенте и так устроились как можно ближе к стене. Помимо убийцы в толпе вполне могли попасться какие-нибудь благородные доны из знакомых отца, и по пуэбло могли бы поползти слухи. Конечно, сегодня и сейчас они были бы на руку — но объясняться с отцом Диего совершенно не хотелось.   
Где-то в противоположном углу за столиком вместе с уланами устроился комендант Монастарио, великодушно велевший принести уланам выпивку и записать на его счет.  
— Капитан, — тихо позвал Диего, и Висенте вопросительно наклонился. — А что здесь делает Монастарио?  
— Присматривает за вами, — так же тихо ответил Агилар и уточнил: — за нами.   
— Я же просил обойтись без сопровождения.  
— А почему, вы думаете, они тут пьют и останутся после того, как мы с вами уйдем? — хмыкнул Висенте. — Чтобы убийца видел, что они нетрезвы и не сдвинутся с места ещё долго.   
— Монастарио знает о плане?  
— Знает, и поедет следом за мной, — кивнул Агилар. — Мне показалось, что два хороших фехтовальщика смогут защитить вашу жизнь куда лучше, чем один.  
— Считаете Монастарио хорошим фехтовальщиком? — улыбнулся Диего.  
— Во-первых, он действительно неплох, во-вторых, остальные ещё хуже. Не сержанту же Гарсии доверять вашу жизнь, Диего! Ладно, не будем о грустном, — добавил он уже громче, — вы, может быть, хотите выпить, друг мой?  
Последние два слова Висенте произнес с такой непередаваемой интонацией, что Диего невольно покраснел. Покосившись в сторону столика, где сидели уланы, он заметил насмешливый взгляд Монастарио и покраснел ещё сильнее.  
— Пожалуй, — кивнул он, не поднимая глаз.  
— Эй, красавица! — Висенте махнул рукой, и разносчица понятливо подошла ближе. — Бутылку лучшего вина для моего друга!   
— Сейчас, сеньор, — девушка кивнула и отошла.  
— Выпить вам действительно не помешает, — усмехнулся Висенте, оборачиваясь к Диего. Тот кивнул и нашел силы улыбнуться.  
Казавшаяся поначалу легкой задача — посидеть в таверне вдвоем и поговорить, — ощутимо ударилась о то, что говорить, по сути, оказалось не о чем. Светская беседа о погоде выглядела бы глупо, обсуждать важные дела, когда сидящие за соседними столиками могут оказаться объектом охоты?  
Диего отчетливо ощутил себя ловчей лисой, на которую ловят волка охотничьи псы. И если дразнить хвостом брешущих из гарнизона собак, ловко прыгая по крышам, было весело и азартно, то ощущать, что по твоему следу идет настоящий зверь, не отягощенный поводками морали и законов, уже загрызший перед этим троих…   
Хватит ли Диего хитрости, хватит ли лисьих зубов, чтобы если и не нанести особого ущерба кровожадной твари, то хотя бы продержаться до прихода охотничьих псов?  
И умудриться не попортить лисью шкуру, одолженную поносить у Зорро — если Монастарио увидит, что шкура Зорро порчена, то сразу поймет, кому тот её одалживал.  
Сложно.  
Для Диего де ла Веги — сложно.  
Но обратной дороги уже нет.   
— Диего, — тихо позвал Висенте, почувствовав, что пауза слишком затянулась, — вы не желаете подняться наверх? В комнате нам никто не помешает. Я заплачу за вино.  
— Страх в любой момент быть застигнутым не повышает аппетит, — усмехнулся в ответ Диего. — Поедемте домой. В моей комнате нам точно никто не помешает, а мой слуга глух и нем.   
Слова легко соскакивали с языка, словно за Диего говорил кто-то другой. Зорро не прогадал, сделав ставку на актерский талант своей второй ипостаси — для неё надевать маски давно стало куда более привычным делом, чем для него самого.  
Диего встал и направился к выходу. Висенте подошел к стойке, чтобы расплатиться за вино, как тут его окликнул Монастарио. Подвыпившие уланы настаивали, чтобы капитан Агилар непременно выпил с ними. Висенте так убедительно изобразил, что ему совершенно некогда, но ради приятельских отношений он сделает большое одолжение, что Монастарио даже слегка нахмурился. Висенте обернулся к Диего и махнул рукой — «я догоню» — и присел за стол.  
Помедлив, де ла Вега вышел за дверь, в сгущающиеся прохладные сумерки.  
Лису выпустили из загона. Теперь осталось только бежать вперед, в надежде, что тварь взяла след. 

Вечер выдался ясным и лунным — объеденная с одной стороны светло-желтая монета медленно поднималась над горизонтом, постепенно белея и начиная светить ярче.   
Зорро ясные ночи не любил, а Диего, в свою очередь, почувствовал себя спокойнее — в свете луны его не должны упустить из виду, или хотя бы найти скорее.  
Возможно — ещё живым.   
Невозможность постоять за себя, чтобы не раскрывать вторую ипостась, сводила плечи неприятной судорогой. Кровь нескольких поколений де ла Вега, текущая в жилых Диего, противилась одной мысли, что нападение надо встретить безропотно.   
Да и сможет ли Диего?  
Привыкшее к боям тело среагирует само, и вряд ли Диего успеет снова напялить маску изнеженного богатея, если его застанут над телом оглушенного убийцы.  
Если застанут, конечно.  
Дорога не спеша ложилась под копыта лошади, мерное покачивание в седле убаюкивало. Главное — не торопиться; Диего некуда спешить: он ведь надеется, что Висенте не задержится надолго, а значит, должен догнать. Поэтому что толку гнать лошадь вперед? Можно вообще слезть с неё и вести на поводу…  
Но сделать что-либо Диего не успел — чуткий слух Зорро уловил, как что-то просвистело сзади, приближаясь, и успел пригнуться. Нечто, летевшее в него, больно задело плечо и скатилось, ударив лошадь по шее. Диего едва справился со вставшей на дыбы лошадью, и непонятный предмет, устроивший столько переполоха, упал на землю. Успокоив лошадь, Диего на секунду замешкался — нормальный человек пришпорил бы лошадь и понесся к гасиенде, или хотя бы обратно в пуэбло, под прикрытие уланов, решив, что его хотят ограбить.   
Но его не хотели ограбить. И ему нельзя уходить.  
Где же Висенте? Монастарио не стал бы его надолго задерживать, он же в курсе плана…   
Дурная мысль, что от него решили избавиться, промелькнула было, но Диего не дал ей разрастись в полноценный страх. Он слез с лошади и поднял непонятную вещь — это оказалось болас. Хорошо, что пригнулся, иначе захлестнувшая шею веревка придушила бы его и уронила под ноги лошади. Убийца, кажется, тоже такого не ждал.  
Или ждал?  
Как сзади потемнело, когда подошедший человек закрыл собой луну, Диего успел заметить, уловив краем глаза движение теней на земле. А вскочить на ноги уже не успел, и перекатился вбок, поворачиваясь к убийце лицом. Бьющая в глаза луна обрисовала четкий контур стоящего над ним человека, занесшего нож, на миг придав ему черты фантастического чудовища. Диего рванулся вбок, и махнувший ножом убийца, потеряв равновесие, едва не упал вперед. Секундной заминки хватило, чтобы Диего успел вскочить на ноги. Они на секунду замерли друг напротив друга, тяжело дыша.  
Где Висенте? Где, черти б его побрали, Монастарио?  
Да хоть кто-нибудь!   
Диего мог бы убежать — в темноте он смог бы скрыться, затаившись в кустах, или попытаться добраться до города, уж что-что, а прятаться в кустах Зорро умел не хуже любой другой лисы.  
Но Диего не мог уйти, а Зорро не мог сражаться.  
Убийца мог брать его голыми руками.  
Тот, словно почуяв, что жертва никуда не убежит, зарычал и бросился вперед. Погонявшись за де ла Вегой вокруг лошади, убийца хлопнул её по крупу, и та, взбрыкнув, понеслась прочь, лишив Диего укрытия. Убийца подобрал болас и принялся его раскручивать. Уворачиваться от болас и ножа одновременно было сложно, и Диего начал уставать. При следующем махе он успел поймать за один из грузов и рвануть болас на себя. Убийца сначала потерял равновесие, но удержался на ногах и рванул его уже на себя. Некоторое время оба противника тщетно пытались вырвать болас друг у друга, и при очередном повороте Диего успел увидеть, как по дороге приближаются всадники.   
Или показалось?  
Рассмотреть Диего не успел, едва сумев увернуться от ножа. Запястье скрутило болью — воспользовавшись его заминкой, убийца успел набросить на его руку один оборот веревки.   
Как в висок ударили кулаком, Диего запомнил, как по скуле и брови разлилась горячая боль — тоже. И даже успел запомнить, как темный силуэт, подсвеченный луной, склонился над ним. А потом в глазах окончательно потемнело, и, прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание, де ла Вега успел почувствовать, как на нем с треском кромсают ножом рубашку.  
Последним, что он запомнил, была обида — надо же, так хорошо драться, чтобы не продержаться каких-то две последних минуты….

Черное перед глазами сменилось белым, затем белое марево постепенно прояснилось, и приобрело бежевый оттенок, затем покрылось деталями, окончательно превратившись в деревянные перекрытия потолка.  
Диего с трудом повернул голову — затекшая шея отозвалась ноющей болью — и огляделся. Судя по всему, место, где он лежал, не было ни погребом, ни церковью, и напоминало больше всего жилую комнату.  
Значит, все-таки не умер.   
На столике рядом с кроватью стояла плошка с водой, валялись не до конца смотанные бинты и покрытые кровью тряпки. Диего машинально шевельнул рукой и зашипел — кисть, несмотря на то, что её туго перемотали, все равно заныла, видимо, и ей вчера пришлось несладко.   
Ладно, по крайней мере, правая рука на месте.  
Левая тоже оказалась на месте, и Диего коснулся собственной груди, но та оказалась цела и никаких надписей на ней не появилось. Даже порезов не было.   
Рубашки, впрочем, тоже не было, и Диего поежился, кутаясь в одеяло.   
Он снова осмотрелся и хрипло рассмеялся.   
Где ни один пес не будет искать лису?  
В постели у хозяина.   
Значит, коменданты вчера все-таки успели. Правда, его могли отвезти в таверну, или устроить где-нибудь в казарме, а не жертвовать для его светлости сеньора де ла Веги личные покои коменданта. С другой стороны — именно сюда никто не войдет без разрешения и не станет поднимать шум и расспрашивать.   
За дверью послышались голоса, и она со скрипом открылась, пропуская в комнату хозяина. Монастарио бесцеремонно сгреб в сторону бинты и плошку и пристроил на столик поднос с едой.   
— Я смотрю, вы очнулись? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
— Наверное, я многое пропустил вчера, сеньор комендант? — поинтересовался Диего.  
— Не так уж и много, — Монастарио пожал плечами. — Мы не успели всего на пару минут.  
— Однако убийца уже успел начать меня резать.  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Я явственно слышал, как трещит под ножом моя сорочка, — хмыкнул Диего.  
— Ну да, она трещала, — кивнул Монастарио. — Только испортил её не он, а я, когда выяснилось, что накромсать вашу сорочку было быстрее всего. Он разбил вам бровь, надо было чем-то перевязать, да и рука ваша выглядела скверно, а вас надо было довезти до гарнизона.   
— Вы спасли мне жизнь, поэтому будем считать, что мы в расчете.   
— Не совсем, — пожал плечами комендант. — Вы выполняли мое задание, поэтому я нес за вас ответственность.   
«Ваше задание было моим планом, поэтому мы квиты», подумалось Диего, и он улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— К тому же я в какой-то мере ваш должник, поэтому прибавлять к этому ещё и сорочку будет не совсем правильно, — Монастарио отошел к окну.  
— Вы что-то успели у меня одолжить, сеньор комендант? — поднял брови Диего.  
— Вы не перечислили капитану Агилару мои грехи, — ответил Энрике, не поворачиваясь. — Хотя наверняка понимали, что имеете реальный шанс сместить меня с должности. Разве доны Лос-Анджелеса не этого хотят? — обернулся он.   
— Возможно, — уклончиво кивнул Диего. — Но я предпочитаю решать проблемы по мере их поступления, а на данный момент серийный убийца представлял куда большую угрозу. Да и потом — вы его поймали, а значит, ваша репутация в глазах донов должна улучшиться, разве нет?  
— Вы говорите совсем как… — комендант обернулся, хмыкнув, — …человек, который вас порекомендовал.   
— Вы так и не сказали, кто это был, — заметил Диего.  
— Думаю, вы и  без меня знаете, кто мог это сделать, — Монастарио развел руками. — Я не спросил вас, как вы себя чувствуете.  
— Жить буду, — криво усмехнулся Диего и поднялся, усаживаясь и подтаскивая поднос ближе.  
— Вот и славно, — кивнул комендант. — Приятного аппетита. Когда закончите есть, я пришлю вашего слугу помочь вам одеться — он трется тут с раннего утра.   
Проводив коменданта взглядом, Диего подумал: что скажет отец? Что ж, время придумать убедительную версию есть. А может быть, стоит рассказать правду. Убийца дона Франко найден и будет осужден — сеньорита Кинтина Фуэнтес может быть спокойна.  
Диего потянулся за стаканом с водой и понял, что даже не спросил коменданта, кого они вчера поймали.

***

Солнце перевалило зенит, и тени заметно удлинились. Диего слез с лошади, привязав её к коновязи у гарнизона, и обернулся к Бернардо.  
— Подожди меня где-нибудь здесь, — велел он.  
— Дон Диего! — обрадованно улыбнулся стоящий в карауле сержант Гарсия. — Рад вас видеть! Как ваше здоровье?  
— Спасибо, не жалуюсь, — Диего задумчиво потер заживающий висок. — Капитан Агилар уже приехал?  
— Вот только-только, прямо перед вами, — с готовностью кивнул Гарсия. — Вас ждут.  
— Отлично, — Диего кивнул и прошел в ворота гарнизона.  
В кабинете Диего действительно ждали. Сопроводивший его улан козырнул и повернулся к коменданту в ожидании приказаний.   
— Приведите арестованного, — кивнул ему Монастарио. — Садитесь, де ла Вега.   
— Благодарю вас, — Диего кивнул и опустился на привычный диванчик у окна.  
— Хотите что-нибудь выпить? — подчеркнуто любезно поинтересовался комендант, и Диего усмехнулся.  
— Благодарю вас, пока не хочется, — с той же любезностью ответил де ла Вега.   
Висенте недоуменно покосился сначала на коменданта, потом на Диего, но спросить не успел — в кабинет привели арестованного.   
Диего наконец удалось рассмотреть его как следует.   
Индеец-хуаненьо, довольно высокий и крупный, с густыми бровями и неопрятными длинными волосами — неудивительно, что в мертвенном свете луны он показался настоящим чудовищем. Он был крупнее и мощнее де ла Веги, и как Диего вообще столько продержался… Сдать позиции за пару минут до приезда военных — это ещё повезло…   
Если бы не вторая ипостась, от Диего остались бы одни воспоминания, сильно подпорченные надписью на груди — лживой, что самое обидное.  
Индеец был связан, но спокойствия веревки на нём не добавляли — казалось, что он, как хитрый хищник, успокоился и притих только для того, чтобы ввести в заблуждение охотников, вынуждая их подойти ближе.   
— Посадите его вот здесь, — Монастарио указал на стул, — и подождите за дверью.  
— Слушаюсь, сеньор комендант, — козырнул Гарсия.  
Индеец позволил усадить себя на стул и закрепить руки за его спинкой, сверля недобрым взглядом то Диего, то Висенте.  
Украдкой покосившись на капитана Агилара, Диего невольно напрягся. Насколько бы спокоен индеец — настолько был взбешен комендант Монтерея. Побледнев, Висенте поджал губы и, казалось, был готов броситься на индейца и разорвать его на части. Монастарио спокойно налил в стакан вина и молча протянул его Висенте. Тот опорожнил его одним глотком, и Энрике понятливо долил ещё, затем повернулся к индейцу.  
— Насколько я успел узнать, ты говоришь по-испански, — сообщил он ровным тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Назови свое имя.  
— На что оно вам? — глухо спросил индеец.  
— Для таблички над могилой, — фыркнул комендант. — Впрочем, я прекрасно обойдусь без неё, и думаю, присутствующие здесь господа меня не осудят. На тебе три убийства и одно покушение. Этого достаточно. Что ты на это скажешь?  
— Я вершил правосудие, — ответил индеец. — Ваше правосудие. Тебе не нужно мое имя — для тебя я дикарь. Вы привыкли не замечать нас. Вы считаете нас скотами. Вы принесли нам новые законы и не соблюдаете их сами.   
— Как ты мог заметить, убийц преследуют по закону независимо от того, к какому народу они принадлежат, — проговорил Монастарио, устраиваясь в кресле.  
— Вы принесли нам нового бога и его законы, — угрюмо продолжил индеец. — Но сами не выполняете их. Зачем вы уничтожили нашу веру, если у вас нет своей? Вы пугаете всех карой вашего бога и призываете на себя его кару.  
— Я не вполне понимаю, о чем он твердит, — покачал головой Монастарио и обернулся к Висенте. Капитан Агилар вдохнул, пытаясь совладать с гневом, и Диего, помолчав, рискнул принять удар на себя.  
— Индеец говорит о том, что в христианстве, которое принесли сюда миссионеры, мужеложство считается грехом и должно быть наказано, — проговорил он. — И согласно нашей вере, мы должны были покарать мужеложцев сами. Но они продолжали расхаживать по улице, и ему это показалось несправедливым. И тогда он стал вершить христианское правосудие по индейским понятиям о нём. Типичный конфликт культур, если вы спросите меня, — вздохнул он.  
— А я вас не спрошу, — отмахнулся Монастарио. — По крайней мере, о культуре. Я спрошу вас, капитан Агилар, — повернулся он, — мужеложцы в Монтерее держали свой грех в тайне, и вы не знали об этом?   
— Я не знал, — отчеканил Висенте.  
— Ваша вера называет ложь грехом, — презрительно выплюнул индеец, — и вы лжете. Одного из содомитов ты назвал братом. Потакающий греху сам становится грешником. Так говорят ваши проповедники.   
Монастарио поднял бровь и перевел недоуменный взгляд и индейца на Висенте и обратно.  
— Хавьер Акоста был моим порученцем, — ровно ответил капитан. — Поэтому нас часто видели вместе. Это все равно что заподозрить вас, сеньор комендант, в любовной связи с сержантом Гарсией на основании того, что он часто бывает в вашем кабинете.  
— Поклянись вашим богом, — хмыкнул индеец.  
— А может быть, мне ещё поклясться твоими богами?! — рявкнул Висенте.  
— Поклянись! — бросил в ответ индеец. — И духи предков покарают тебя за ложь!  
— Э… — подал голос Диего и все трое повернулись в его сторону. — Пока здесь не разгорелись теологические дебаты, мне хотелось бы узнать, как именно этот человек узнал о том, что убитые им люди были мужеложцами, если даже комендант об этом не знал?  
Монастарио благодарно покосился на него и вопросительно повернулся к индейцу.  
— Откуда ты узнал?  
— Ветер носит то, что было однажды сказано, — индеец неприятно улыбнулся. — Вода носит то, что было однажды сказано. Земля помнит все, что было сказано. То, что один белый человек скажет другому, унесет ветер.   
— Исповедь, — перевел Диего. — Он слышал исповедь. Подслушивал специально или услышал нечаянно?  
— Исповедальня в миссии в Монтерее не так наглухо закрыта, как исповедальня в Сан-Габриэль, — мрачно ответил Висенте. — Это должно было образно делать исповедь публичным покаянием в грехах, чтобы усилить раскаянье и получить более полное прощение. Если индеец оказался рядом во время исповеди, то мог услышать. Но как он мог стоять и слушать всю исповедь двоих, а затем и троих человек, и никто не заметил?  
Сознание Диего услужливо подбросило тому воспоминания о мнимой исповеди — рокочущий гром за стенами церкви, терпкий запах благовоний, любопытно выглядывающий в дверь Освальдо, уланы, придерживающие коней…  
Индеец, соскребающий с подсвечника накапавший воск.  
Понимание пришло так резко, что Диего вздрогнул.  
— Его наверняка заметили, — проговорил он. — Но не придали значения.  
— Вы привыкли нас не замечать, — зловеще усмехнулся индеец. — Но мы рядом с вами, как ваши тени.   
— А на подсвечниках накапливается воск, — добавил Диего, — можно стоять долго и слушать все.  
— Он говорит верно, — кивнул индеец.  
— Брат Освальдо сказал, что никто другой из Монтерея не приезжал, — Монастарио задумчиво потер подбородок.  
— Других монахов, может быть, и не было, — кивнул Диего. — А на индейца мальчик мог не обратить внимания. Мы ведь, — он бросил на убийцу короткий взгляд, — привыкли считать их в миссии чем-то самим собой разумеющимся.   
— В таком случае, надо привезти Освальдо сюда, — кивнул Монастарио. — Пусть подтвердит, работал ли этот индеец в миссии в Монтерее.  
— Давайте я за ним съезжу, — Диего поднялся на ноги, — улан или кого-то из вас он может испугаться.   
— Буду признателен, — Монастарио снова кивнул.  
Диего уже подошел к двери, как, вспомнив о чем-то, остановился и обернулся.   
— Что-нибудь ещё, сеньор де ла Вега? — поинтересовался комендант.  
— Э… Сеньор комендант, брат Освальдо формально все ещё под арестом, — Диего вежливо улыбнулся. — Вы не могли бы…  
— Ах да, — спохватился Энрике. — Подождите минуту.  
Наскоро написав на гербовом листе приказ о снятии с брата Освальдо обвинений и отмены его розыска, Монастарио присыпал написанное песком, привычно сдул его и сложил приказ пополам.  
— Прошу, — протянул он бумагу.  
— Благодарю вас, — Диего кивнул и забрал лист. 

Освальдо сначала не поверил. Видел, как Диего сотрудничал с Монастарио и Агиларом, и с большим недоверием высунул нос из дверей церкви. Де ла Вега услужливо поднес к носу приказ, и Освальдо, пробежав его глазами, обрадованно вскрикнул.  
— Они нашли убийцу? — спросил он, открывая дверь.  
— Похоже на то, — Диего свернул приказ в трубочку и вручил Освальдо. — Но убийца отказывается называть свое имя, и может быть, ты его узнаешь.   
— Я? — округлил глаза мальчик.  
— Убийца — индеец из миссии в Монтерее. Ты видел его здесь, в Сан-Габриэль?  
— Пако? — побледнел Освальдо. — То есть, убийца все это время был рядом со мной?  
— То есть, ты его видел и узнал? — поднял брови Диего. — И не сказал коменданту, что вместе с тобой из Монтерея прибыл индеец?  
— Он прибыл не со мной, — покачал головой послушник. — Я увидел его потом, на следующий день, когда нашли тело дона Франко. Тело привезли утром, а к вечеру Пако пришел в миссию и сказал то же самое, что сказал я — что его прислали помогать собирать яблоки. Честное слово, сеньор де ла Вега, я подумать не мог, что индеец будет убивать… Пако всегда был таким спокойным, хорошо ко мне относился…   
— Ты исповедовался падре Фелипе? — спросил Диего, прищурившись.  
— Исповедовался, — кивнул мальчик.  
— Пако мог слышать твою исповедь, — вырвалось у Диего, и оба замолчали. Освальдо осмысливал, насколько близко к нему ходила смерть, де ла Вега, в свою очередь, пытался понять, почему индеец не убил мальчишку.  
Потворствующий греху сам становится грешником, сказал он?  
Пусть первым кинет камень тот, кто сам без греха.   
— Знаешь, — наконец первым заговорил Диего, — скажи коменданту, что ты не заметил Пако среди остальных индейцев. В это они поверят — Пако сам говорил, что пользовался тем, что на индейцев в миссии не обращают внимания.  
— Но как я могу это сказать, если я говорил с ним?  
— Пако решит, что ты пытаешься доказать, что его не видел, чтобы помочь ему. Комендант Монастарио знает, что индейцев не замечают, и твои слова только подтвердят его догадку. А капитану Агилару сейчас не до тебя.   
— Но… — мальчик покусал губы, опуская взгляд, — я буду знать, что Пако повесят, и…  
— Пако виновен, — вздохнул Диего, — к тому же не отрицает, что убивал, и уверен в своей правоте. Ты вряд ли сможешь ему помочь, разве что помолиться за него. С тебя только что сняли обвинения, и не стоит давать коменданту — обоим — повод для новых подозрений.  
— Вы правы, сеньор, — кивнул Освальдо, помолчав, и поднял глаза. — Я могу задать вам вопрос?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Диего.  
— Вы никогда не встречали сеньора Зорро? — неуверенно улыбнулся мальчик.  
— Пару раз видел, как он удирал от улан, — пожал плечами Диего и тут же, спохватившись, вопросительно поднял брови: — а что?  
— Вы рассуждаете совсем как он, — Освальдо усмехнулся. 

Серые тучи нависли над Лос-Анджелесом с самого утра, изредка начинал порошить мелкий дождь, но ни во что серьезное он так и не перешел, ни к полудню, ни потом.  
Диего подъехал к гарнизону вовремя — капитан Агилар как раз уже вышел из дверей дома коменданта и, подойдя к своей лошади, протянул ей сочное яблоко.   
— Уезжаете? — спросил Диего, подходя ближе.  
— Скорее, прослежу, что Освальдо вернется в Монтерей, — улыбнулся в ответ Висенте. — Спасибо вам за помощь, сеньор де ла Вега. И за гостеприимство тоже. Буду раз видеть вас у себя, если судьба занесет вас к нам.  
— Надеюсь, мне не придется попасть к вам, — Диего выразительно покосился на гарнизонную тюрьму, и оценивший иронию капитан Агилар понимающе усмехнулся.  
— По крайней мере, я надеюсь увидеть вас на моей свадьбе, — проговорил он, и Диего непонимающе поднял брови. — Сеньорита Кинтина Фуэнтес дала согласие стать моей супругой по истечении срока траура по её отцу.   
— Вы полюбили её с первого взгляда? — улыбнулся Диего, но Висенте спокойно покачал головой.  
— После всего произошедшего сеньорите Кинтине будет сложно выйти замуж. Идти за недостойного — не самый лучший вариант, а если ей встретится человек достойный — она будет всю жизнь бояться, что всплывет правда об её отце. Поэтому я женюсь на ней и увезу в Монтерей. Считайте это… милосердием, если хотите, — Висенте положил руку на гриву лошади, отрешенно глядя на серые тучи. — В чем-то этот Пако был прав, знаете?.. Потворствующий греху сам становится грешником. На нас обоих лежит грех — я знал, что мой названый брат — мужеложец, Кинтина знала о своем отце, да и мать её знала об этом. И вместо того, чтобы осудить, мы любили.  
— Разве не надлежит истинному христианину прощать врагов своих и молиться за грешников? — Диего вопросительно склонил голову набок.  
— Им надлежит призывать их к покаянию, — хмыкнул Висенте и тут же посерьезнел. — Убийца, насколько я знаю, берет на себя грехи жертвы, поэтому я смею надеяться, что Хавьер Акоста после смерти будет не столь сурово наказан, представ перед Господом.   
— Полагаю, дон Франко Фуэнтес тоже.  
— Хотелось бы верить в это, — кивнул Висенте. — Думаю, вы не осудите меня. Сеньорита Фуэнтес молода, красива, богата, а я — комендант Монтерея, — он пожал плечами, — не думаю, что наш брак вызовет вопросы. Или, может быть, вы сами хотели бы увидеть её своей супругой? — повернулся он с усмешкой.  
— Сеньорита Фуэнтес действительно достойная невеста, — кивнул Диего. — Но если она уже ответила вам согласием, не смею настаивать.  
Сняв шляпу, де ла Вега изящно поклонился, и Висенте, хмыкнув, снова отвернулся.   
Мелкая морось перешла в крупные тяжелые капли, редкие и раздражающие. Где-то на горизонте ровно-серые тучи перерастали в темно-серые клубы, и полупрозрачное полотно дождя висело частой сетью над холмами. Из-под копыт трех лошадей летели комки влажной земли, воздух пах мокрой пылью и влажной травой.   
Наконец, у перекрестка Диего придержал коня, и Висенте и Освальдо сделали то же самое почти одновременно.  
— Пожалуй, здесь мы с вами распрощаемся, — улыбнулся де ла Вега, приподнимая шляпу.  
— Надеюсь, ещё увидимся, — кивнул послушник, поправляя капюшон. — Я буду очень рад видеть вас в Монтерее.  
— Я тоже, — кивнул Висенте. — Будем надеяться, в следующий раз нас вместе сведет более позитивный повод.  
— Как минимум один повод для встречи должен быть позитивным, — кивнул в ответ Диего. — Я очень надеюсь, что вашу свадьбу с сеньоритой ничто не омрачит.   
— Ещё раз спасибо вам за помощь, дон Диего, — Висенте придержал поводья, когда его лошадь начала переступать на месте. — И, знаете… — он прищурился, усмехнувшись, — я не знаю, кто из вас с Монастарио кого водит за нос, но наблюдать за вашим противостоянием было забавно.  
Диего не нашелся, что ответить, поэтому привычным жестом коснулся шляпы, салютуя, Висенте козырнул, Освальдо помахал рукой, и они разъехались.   
Отъехав недалеко, Диего обернулся — комендант и послушник, подстегнув лошадей, мчались по дороге прочь, — и наконец, развернувшись, направил коня по дороге в гасиенде де ла Вега.   
Дела закончены, Пако понесет заслуженное наказание, Кинтина получит супруга и спокойствие, Освальдо перестанет бояться, а Висенте будет спокоен, зная, что убийца его названого брата найден и наказан. Ну и супруга у него будет красавица.  
А значит, можно, наконец, выдохнуть и отдохнуть. Может быть, по дороге ему попадутся разбойники. Или, может быть, сержант Гарсия сегодня в таверне проболтается о том, что в гарнизон привезут жалование. Или, скажем, ограбят порученца от губернатора. Или может быть, хотя бы Монастарио наконец займется своим привычным делом и поднимет налоги. Или осудит парочку невиновных. Одним словом, Диего отчаянно желал привычных бандитов — обычных, ведомых жаждой наживы и алчностью, а не идеологией, с которыми будет разбираться Зорро.   
Диего де ла Вега сыт приключениями по горло на ближайший месяц.   
Тем более что правая рука, травмированная в драке, все ещё беспокоила.  
Дождь прекратился, ветер улегся, и от земли начала подниматься испарина. К тому моменту, когда Диего добрался до гасиенды, спина у него порядочно взмокла, и поднявшийся ветерок забрался под куртку и неприятно выстудил спину, заставив побежать по ней мурашки.  
Встретивший его Бернардо указал на двери гасиенды и что-то эмоционально начал показывать руками и лицом.  
— Так, стоп, стоп, давай я сам посмотрю? — усмехнулся Диего, ловя его за руки.  
Слуга с воодушевлением кивнул.  
В гостиной Диего встретил дон Алехандро, тоже явно взволнованный. Задать вопрос Диего не успел — ответ нашелся в кресле, в лице усталого мужчины с перевязанной головой.   
— Отец? — Диего непонимающе обернулся к дону Алехандро. — Что случилось?  
— Курьер из Сан-Диего вез крупную денежную сумму для губернатора, — сообщил отец. — Но по дороге на него напали, недалеко от Лос-Анджелеса. Мы с Бернардо нашли его на дороге, когда возвращались из миссии Сан-Габриэль. Его оглушили и забрали все деньги. Диего? — дон Алехандро недоуменно нахмурился. — Что такое?  
— Все в порядке, отец, — Диего старательно попытался согнать с лица улыбку. — Все в порядке.

Бернардо, поймав его взгляд, вопросительно поднял бровь и нарисовал в воздухе букву Z.   
Диего усмехнулся и кивнул.  
Жизнь вернулась в привычное русло.

 


End file.
